dioses regentes
by danilo8991
Summary: una vida pacifica ya sabes tener hijos,envejecer junto al amor de tu vida y morir, un premio para héroes veteranos de dos guerras pero los planes no siempre salen bien en especial cuando estas envuelto en el mundo de dioses caprichosos y te das cuenta que hay pocas cosas que no te pueden quitar, pero cuando eso pasa, solo te queda una opción VENGANZA
1. la mentira es gris

Habían pasado 5 años desde la guerra contra gea y mi vida , que puedo decir mi vida era perfecta incluso los monstruos dejaron de aparecer, parece que dos guerras tan cercanas no solo nos afectan a nosotros vivo con annabeth en nueva roma aunque ahora no estábamos allí fue llamada para hacer unas remodelaciones al olimpo , ya que, la llamaban muy seguido , tanto que habeces no llegaba en días y el tiempo que pasamos juntos es muy poco no tuve de otra que venir con ella, nos quedamos en la casa de mi madre y pablo y mi pequeño hermano de 3 años jim como cambian las cosas pero no todas Frank y hazel siguen siendo novios a pesar de lo duro que trabaja Frank como pretor pero hazel lo ayuda de vez en cuando y Reyna es una muy buena pretora también, con el tiempo se hizo amiga de piper ,Octavio sigue molestando pero ahora está más controlado Jasón y piper viven juntos viajando por todo el mundo, de vez en cuando, paran en el campamento mestizo o en el campamento júpiter, leo por fin convenció a calipso de salir de su isla y visitarnos son visitas cortas pues no está acostumbrada a este mundo y a la gente, pero van progresando, Nico reparte su tiempo entre el campamento y el hades fue una gran sorpresa cuando me entere que era novio de will pero gracias a eso se ha vuelto más amistoso con todos (hare a Nico bisexual ) , nos seguimos reuniendo dos veces por mes los nuevos semidioses que han aparecido se quejan de no tener acción, pero no me molestaría seguir así , me levante un rato del sofá para prepárame un emparedado cuando volvía a la sala para ver que estaba haciendo jim me lleve un susto tremendo estaba dormido en los brazos de una diosa y no cualquier diosa

Percy: Hera que haces aquí y podrías bajar a mi hermano.

Pensé que me diría como te atreves a darme ordenes semidiós y me pulverizaría ya saben las típicas cosas de Hera, pero no dijo nada solo se quedó allí viendo a jim, no sabría decir si con tristeza, rabia o felicidad tomo un tiempo para que me contestara

Hera: tranquilo Perseo no le haré daño al niño, sabes he cuidado mucho niños no entiendo tu miedo

Percy: bueno sin ofender tus antecedente como niñera no son muy buenos

Eso le saco una leve sonrisa, pero de nuevo volví esa mirada pera esta vez me veía a mi

Hera: sabes ya no siento furia sino decepción

Percy: de que hablas?

Justo en ese momento en el que Hera empezó a llorar apareció Hermes o nunca había visto un piso o el nuestro era muy lindo porque solo alzo la mirada para ver a Hera y decirle que debían irse ella no discutió solo puso a jim en el sofá y destello Hermes se quedó un momento allí despalda a mí y luego hiso lo mismo.

Vale talvez piensen que eso es muy raro pero en mi mundo en el que puedes ser hermano de un caballo, no lo es, no le preste mucha atención ni le dije a mi madre o pablo de esto annabeth paso la noche en el olimpo y tuve que dormir solo cuando desperté había una nota sobre la mesa al lado de la cama

"cariño, voy a pasar toda esta semana trabajando en el olimpo puedes irte si quieres al campamento"

Detestaba que esto pasara ,pero que podía hacer ese era su trabajo, yo solo era bueno para las guerras y el mar y en medio de new york no había mucho de esos dos así que decidí seguir su consejo y fui al campamento mestizo cuando llegue los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi cuando pele con el minotauro, cuando conocí a annabeth, el beso bajo el agua entre al campamento y apenas distinguía a unos cuantos me dirigí a la casa grande para hablar con quirion tenía pensado preguntar si necesitaba ayuda en algo una práctica de espadas o enseñar a montar pegasos fui a la casa grande y escuche hablar a quirion y al señor D

Quirion: no puedo creer que haga esto

Señor D: ya sabes cómo es Zeus cuando se obsesiona con algo no hay nada que se lo saque de la cabeza

Quirion: pero acaso nadie se ha opuesto a lo que está haciendo

Señor D: nadie lo hará supo mover las cosas a su favor para que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos

Quirion: esto no podría ser peor

Señor D: permíteme decir lo contrario mi viejo amigo tal parece que Zeus quiere divertirse un largo tiempo y tú debes dar las malas noticias

Quirion: por que debo ser yo el que diga esto

Señor D: bueno si no lo quieres hacer ares estaría más que feliz de suplantarte en tu tarea

Cualquiera que sea el trabajo que el señor D le encargo a quirion debe ser uno muy malo pues nunca lo había visto tan furioso y alavés tan triste

Quirion: vale lo hare

Señor D: genial porque parece que Peter Johnson vino a visitarte

No sabía que quirion se podía dar la vuelta tan rápido como cuando supo que estaba allí

Quirion se quedó mirándome con tanta tristes que me preocupe por lo que pudo haber ocurrido, antes que preguntara algo empezó a caminar "ven con migo percy "salimos del campamento y me llevo al puño de Zeus se quedó mirando el campamento por un rato "lo siento"

Percy: de que te disculpas

Quirion: escucha sabes que hay veces que los dioses hacen cosas que puede que no sean vean bien pero siempre debes recordar que ellos son los dioses y a veces la vida no es justa

Percy: de que hablas quirion

Quirion: percy Zeus ha reclamado a annabeth como su mujer y vivirá ahora en el olimpo

Al principio pensé que era una mala broma que se reiría y luego me diría que había caído pero pude ver en su mirada que no lo era no lo pude creer era imposible era mi chica lista de la que hablábamos el amor de mi vida

Percy: eso no es posible, Zeus la obliga

"Nadie obliga a esa muñeca gamberro" no tenía que voltear para saber quién hablaba, ese tono burlo que solo poseía el en todo el mundo, voltee para verlo con su ropa de motociclista su despreciable sonrisa de matón y sus asquerosos ojos rojos su presencia incrementaba la ira que crecía dentro de mí el piso empezaba a temblar cada vez más y mis pensamientos se reducían solo a pártele la cara o mátalo

Percy: eso no es cierto, ella me ama, jamás me engañaría

Ares: jajajajajajaja que gracioso eres gamberro si eso fuera cierto no me abrían mandado a decirte que te mantengas alejado de la nueva conquista de Zeus, normalmente no haría de mensajero pero acepte porque quería ver esa cara que tienes ahora

Percy: eso no puede ser posible

Ares: piensa lo que quieras pero ya estas advertido si te acercas a dañarle el rato a Zeus te ira muy mal y yo personalmente me encargare de eso

Luego de eso ares monto en su enorme motocicleta y desapareció todavía me repetía una y otra vez que era imposible que annabeth me engañara tenía que averiguar si era cierto o no debía ir al olimpo

Quirion: percy a dónde vas no escuchaste a ares si vas te mataran déjalo así

Déjalo así eso me lo repetía quirion una y otra vez como si alguien me hubieran quitado el estacionamiento o alguien se hubiera metido en la fila en el supermercado

Percy: como siquiera crees que puedo dejarlo así, tú me dijiste que un héroe debe pelear por lo que ama y me dices que la deje ir

Llame a black Jack y Salí volando de allí debía salvar a annabeth de Zeus luego de unos minutos volando pude ver el olimpo baje en una plaza donde aterrizaban los pegasos y corrí directo a la sala del trono solo estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando recibí una patada tan fuerte que me hiso volar al otro lado de la habitación antes de chocar con la pared pude oír esa despreciable risa de matón de nuevo


	2. no hay tiempo,muere

Ares: jajaja sabes, sabía que vendrías, atenea dice que eras lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo, pero yo creo que no es estupidez, sino valentía, coraje eres uno de los pocos guerreros que quedan en este mundo tan aburrido y débil

Esa patada había sido muy fuerte no me rompió el brazo pero si unas cuantas costillas respirar era muy difícil "no quiero pelear, solo vine por annabeth" apenas pude decir eso sin escupir mis entrañas

Ares: ¿no quieres pelear?, que dices, tú naciste para pelear la guerra te esperaba antes de que tu madre siquiera naciera eres un héroe pero lastimosamente todos los héroes mueren que tal si jugamos un poco antes de que eso pase

Ares saco una enorme espada griega y corrió a atacarme, apenas podía respirar y ahora tenía que vencer al dios de la guerra pero debía hacerlo era la única forma de pasar la puerta saque a contracorriente y cruce espadas con ares no podía compararme con él era demasiado bueno pero debía ganar ataque con toda mi furia y me concentre en derrotarlo ,por un momento me olvide de mis costillas y mi brazo el enfrentamiento se volvió una tormenta de metal solo podía oír el choque de las espadas , la risa de ares y el crujir de mis dientes no sé por cuánto tiempo logre seguirle el paso pero me cansaba y el cada vez atacaba más fuerte y más rápido parece que había entrado en trance la primera sangre se la llevo el me hiso una cortada muy profunda en la pierna eso más que apagarme solo me encendió en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en que hiso la cortada en mi pierna trato de hacerme otra en el torso pero le di un puche tazo que lo desconcertó por un momento tiempo suficiente para que apuñalara su pierna y lo pateara lejos rápidamente empecé a cojera a la puerta pero ares me tacleo estilo futbol americano y me mando a volar caí y me abrí la cabeza la sangre empezó a correr por mi cara y por si fuera poco se llevó otra costilla el icor salía de su pierna pero parecía estar de maravilla

Percy: sabes que te acabo de apuñalar la pierna, no deberías moverte tan rápido o mejor no deberías moverte

Ares: no moverme de que hablas sabes cuanto a pasado desde que un mortal como tú me lastimara y aun mejor que lo haya hecho dos veces levanta y pelea o es que no quieres ver a tu linda gatita traicionera

Cada palabra que decía me hacía enfurecer mas no sé cómo me levante y empecé a pelear de nuevo más intensamente que antes logro hacerme una cortada en el brazo y otra en el pecho de lado a lado yo le rompí la nariz y le hice unas cuantas cortadas en los brazos pero era más que obvio que perdía el dolor de las costillas me ralentizo por un segundo que el aprovecho para acuchillarme la pierna sana a lo que yo inmediatamente respondí clavándole la espada en el hombro por primera vez en la pelea parecía que sentía dolor pero me confié demasiado agarro mi espada con el mismo brazo que había apuñalado y me atravesó ya me había dado cuenta que solo jugaba con migo no me apuñalo en un lugar mortal me apuñalo en el hombre del brazo que sostenía la espada solo basto que la retorciera un poco para que la soltara me dio una patada y me mando a volar se sacó a contracorriente y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo había perdido la pelea ares me tomo del pie y me arrastro hasta la sala del trono bueno al menos saque algo bueno de esta derrota pero no me podía mover y apenas podía hablar la herida en mi cabeza seguía sangrando todas las puñaladas y cortadas sangraban como si no hubiera mañana estaba completamente ensangrentado

La sala del trono estaba vacía ares me arrastro y luego me arrojo directo al centro de la sala y luego se fue caminado hacia su trono no paso más de un segundo para que apareciera Zeus, Hestia, Hefesto, atenea, Dionisio, afrodita, Poseidón, hades y apolo cada uno fue a su trono excepto Hestia que corrió a revisarme pero fue retenida por un grito de Zeus "no te acerques a él Hestia es un traidor "

Hestia: llamas traidor uno de nuestros mayores héroes solo porque ha venido a buscar a la mujer que tú le arrebataste hermano

Zeus: es un traidor ha alzado su arma no solo contra mi hijo sino también contra mí el rey de los dioses

La competencia de miradas entre Zeus y Hestia había comenzado se sentían los vientos arremolinarse en la sala y Zeus crispaba de electricidad y Hestia proyectaba un aura de poder increíble

Atenea: no debemos pelear entre nosotros estamos aquí para hacer un juicio contra el hijo de Poseidón

Hestia: pero de que vamos a juzgarlo, no ha hecho nada

Zeus: eso se verá en el juicio, ahora siéntate

Hestia se dirigió a su asiento no sabía lo que estaba pasando yo solo quería hablar con annabeth Zeus golpeo el relámpago contra el piso dos veces y los dioses olímpicos empezaron a llegar uno por uno al final estaban todos excepto Hermes, Hera y artemisa

Zeus: apolo donde está tu hermana y Hermes

Apolo: bueno esto es un problema de faldas y sabes lo que piensa ella de eso y Hermes no quiere venir porque es muy cercano a Perseo

Zeus: esto no es un problema de faldas es un caso contra alguien que se atrevió a levantar su espada contra el olimpo

Hestia: dices eso cuando tu esposa no te quiere ver porque has metido a otra mujer a su propia cama

Lo que había dicho Hestia dolió más que los ataques de ares, si aquella mujer era annabeth mi vida ya no tendría sentido, desde ese momento deje de sentir dolor rabia o tristeza era como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mi

Zeus: bien, como saben este mortal se atrevió a lastimar a mi hijo esto es inaceptable yo propongo que se le dé el más severo de los castigos quien está de acuerdo

Pocos votaron en contra solo Hestia lo hizo La cantidad de manos que se levantaron fue impresionantes muchos esperados como la de ares y atenea pero lo que me produjo en verdad tristeza fue la mano de Poseidón levantada

Hestia: poseído que haces, es tu hijo

Poseidón: es cierto es uno de mis hijos, uno por el que más estoy orgulloso pero debo pensar sensatamente y a futuro

Hestia: Zeus te soborno verdad, que es tan importante como para que lo abandones

Zeus: le prometí que su hijo y su mujer tendrían voto y voz en el consejo

Hestia: cómo has podido hacer eso

Poseidón: no era eso lo que siempre has querido que la familia estuviera unida con esto nos volveremos más unidos como familia

Hestia: vendiendo a tus hijo, y tu hades, también hiciste este trato con Zeus a pesar de todo lo que él hizo por nosotros

El silencio que mantuvo hades fue más que claro Zeus había hecho muy bien sus movidas no había nadie que se atreviera a contradecir a los tres grandes, mi destino estaba sellado lo sabía y lo podía ver en la retorcida sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Zeus, se levantó con la felicidad más grande del mundo parecía que no le importaba a nadie más que a Hestia pude haber muerto rápido y con las ganas de querer comprobarlo si la mujer que ame me abandono pero las parcas les gusta el sufrimiento ,podía oírlo unos pasos que se acercaban desde un pasillo detrás del trono de Zeus, la peor tortura se acercaba lentamente "cariño porque no vuelves a la cama " ese tono coqueto y feliz me era tan familiar, lo había oído tantas veces y cada una de ellas me aceleraba el corazón y me llenaba de felicidad, pero ahora solo me producía una enorme tristeza y una incontrolable furia, me levante lo más rápido que pude e intente ir hacia ella , contracorriente había aparecido en mi bolsillo pero antes de que mi mano se moviera Hefesto oprimió un botón y unas cadenas salieron del piso atraparon mis brazos y me hicieron caer de rodillas no importaba cuanto me retorciera las cadenas no se rompían tire tan fuerte que uno de mis brazos se disloco me resbale con mi propia sangre con ese enorme charco que había dejado pronto moriría desangrado de eso no había duda pero eso me importaba tan poco lo que veían mis ojos era más doloroso que lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo "no puede ser verdad " ¿Por qué ? grite una y otra vez mi voz estaba temblando de tristeza mi mundo se había ido al mismísimo hades

Zeus: cariño porque no regresas a la cama déjame atender esto y enseguida vuelvo contigo si

Miro a Zeus y se dio la vuelta y se fue como si no hubiese nadie allí "annabeth" grite su nombre una y otra vez paro un momento y me miro dio una leve sonrisa y movió su mano despidiéndose era más que obvio que no sentía culpa ni pena sabía lo que me pasaría y no le importaba

Zeus: quieres saberlo, porqué vino con migo, tú le podías dar todo lo que ella quería pero quisiste una vida tranquila como cualquier humano casarse, tener hijos, y luego volverse viejos y morir en ese punto la perdiste lo que ella quiere es la eternidad ser reconocida que nadie nunca la olvide y contigo no conseguirá eso

Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía arder de furia quería romper las cadenas y matarlo pero era imposible preparo el rayo y se acercó mostrando esa retorcida y triunfante sonrisa era el final pero no podía morir aquí no hasta bañarme con su sangre, me apunto y justo cuando me iba a disparar se oyó una delicada pero fuerte voz llena de orgullo "alto" Hera había llega a mi juicio

Zeus: esposa veo que nos honras con tu presencia

Hera: primero que todo, no te atrevas a llamarme esposa cuando tienes a esa perra en tu habitación y segundo no puedo creer que estés cometiendo esta injusticia siendo uno de los dioses que vela por la justicia

Zeus: soy justo no lo voy a matar y no lo enviare al hades esa fue una de las condiciones de hades para aceptar el trato y como es un héroe sin precedentes necesita una cárcel sin precedentes y no existe mejor cárcel que el tártaro

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron incluso mi padre dudo por un rato pero solo Hestia protesto

Hestia: Como puedes decir eso si lo envías allí morirá

Zeus: si quieres lo puedo matar ahora

Hera: es cierto existen pocos héroes como él, envíalo al tártaro, pero amenos dale un arma y un escudo y deja que apolo trate sus heridas y que le den algo de comida

Hestia: estoy de acuerdo con Hera no importa cuánto supliquemos no lo perdonaras al menos dale eso para que pueda sobrevivir allá abajo

Zeus: de acuerdo él ya tiene un arma así que eso está listo lo demás lo deben conseguir ustedes y tienen cinco minutos para conseguirlos y no pueden pedirle ayuda ni a Hefesto ni a apolo

Hestia: eso no es justo

Hera: basta no lo convencerás y gastaras tiempo

Hestia: Poseidón ayuda a tu hijo

Poseidón: no tengo ningún escudo que quieres que haga

Hera: lo que sea es tu hijo

Poseidón: vale, el me dio como ofrenda la piel del león de menea pero está en mi reino no creo que les alcance el tiempo

Una pequeña brisa entro al salón y luego apareció Hermes respirando con dificultad y en su mano estaba la piel del león de menea

Hermes: (suspiro) valla eso sí que fue una maratón creo que rompí mi récord, aquí está la piel

Hera: quítale las cadenas para que podamos ponérsela

Basto un chasquido de los dedos de Zeus para que las cadenas desaparecieran Hestia me puso la piel luego cada una tomo uno de mis brazos y los acotejaron iban a empezar a curarme pero una poderosa ventisca las aparto y me lanzo unos metros hacia atrás "SE ACABO EL TIEMPO"


	3. bienvenido al tártaro

"se acabó el tiempo" eso fue lo último que oí , abrí los ojos para ver, paso en cámara lenta un enorme rayo de luz venia hacia mí la mirada de Hestia y Hera eran un consuelo pues incluso mi padre veía la escena como si no tuviera nada que ver con ellos Hermes trato de alcanzarme pero ni él era tan rápido como los rayos de Zeus, si quieren saber que se siente ser golpeado por el rayo maestro les explicare la electricidad era tan fuerte que sentías que te destrozaban cada célula de tu cuerpo y tan brillante que podía dejar ciego al sol ,la luz fue desapareciendo lo raro vino después luego de ser tan brillante como el sol empezó a ser más oscuro que la noche apenas me podía mover por la electricidad y el aire en mi cara me decía que estaba cayendo había un sentimiento familiar en esta caída solo había caído una vez por tanto tiempo no había dudas, me habían mandado al tártaro, podía ver a lo lejos algunas líneas brillante estaba cerca del rio flegetonte( lo llamare por su otro nombre "el rió de fuego") cada vez se hacía más grande, bueno en realidad yo me acercaba a él fue una clava de campeonato me iba hundiendo poco a poco en el rió y las heridas se fueron curando pero no desaparecieron solo cicatrizaron quise quedarme un poco más en el rio para recuperar fuerza pero vi venir una enorme sombra era gigantesca tan grande como un tiburón blanco su boca era una cueva repleta de dientes me impulse y empecé a ganar velocidad Salí disparado casi que volando y el Salió unos segundos después tratando de tragarme maniobre en el aire le corte un ojo y lo patee para no caer al rio la cosa es que soy bueno con las caídas cuando es en agua pero en tierra firme no tanto por suerte fueron solo rasguños pero aquí estos dolían tanto como una apuñalada había caído de nuevo aquí la diferencia es que esta vez estaba solo y no tenía nada para darme fuerza estaba débil y herido no solo física sino emocional mente el solo pensar en su nombre me llenaba de furia pero no moriré aquí, me voy a vengar, no descansare hasta estar bañado con la sangre de Zeus y ver el cuerpo sin vida de annabeth pero debía encontrar la forma de salir no sabía que hacer no podía entrar en el rió de fuego porque parece que tendría vecinos poco amigables camine por la orilla todo un día bebí suficiente para recuperarme pero esto no saciaba ni el hambre ni la sed pero debía pensar positivo si encontraba la cabaña que callo aquí podía sobrevivir con la comida ,bueno que creen pensar positivo si ayuda pero la cabaña estaba destrozada la reconstruí lo más que pude lo que aprendes de los romanos sí que ayuda , prendí el fuego con unas piedras y espere y espere, nunca apareció nada no estaba muy seguro pero creo que ya había pasado dos días era muy malo con eso del tiempo no estaba segura de nada de lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía mucha hambre y mucha sed por impulso intente rezar a los dioses por algo pero me detuve antes de comenzar no les rogaría no les daría es placer estaba por mi cuenta solo tenía el chaleco del león de menea y a contracorriente el ultimo favor que me hicieron .

Había convertido esa cabaña en mi refugio cree unas vasijas con el barro del tártaro para guardar el agua del rio de fuego y si sabía horrible no es que supiera mejor antes es solo que el barro del tártaro la hacía saber a rata podrida pero por más que bebía o entraba al rio las cicatrices no se iban mi aspecto había cambiado mucho las cicatrices se habían vuelto enormes a veces dolían tanto que me desmallaba ya no sé si me acostumbre al dolor o solo bajo pero solo había un pensamiento en mi mente sobrevivir.

Salí a buscar comida debía haber alguna especie de fruta o algo así de comer busque tanto que me perdí "mierda donde puedo encontrar algo de comida " de pronto una flecha salió de la nada y se clavó en mi muslo , te doy un consejo, si estas en el tártaro que es como la prisión de los monstruos más malvados de la existencia y tú eres el principal responsable de que muchos de ellos este aquí no grites como un idiota porque podrías llamar a alguien

Empusa: valla los rumores son ciertos el gran percy Jackson lanzado al tártaro como un pedazo de basura parece que por fin podremos vengarnos

Lo único que me faltaba una docena de empusas vengativas armadas con arcos y flechas no podía escapar con esa flecha en la pierna debía distraerlas para poder sacarme la flecha y poder correr "chicas, no las había visto desde la guerra contra cronos, como están esas puñaladas y cortes mortales que les hice, espero que no sigan enojadas por eso "

Empusa: ataquen

Bueno el plan no funciono del todo bien pero ya podía correr o mejor dicho cojear por mi vida esquivaba las flechas que podía y las que no eran bloqueadas por la piel del león cada movimiento que hacia me llevaba a lo más profundo de un bosque era un lugar horrible era como un bosque quemado del que aun salía humo oscuro y asqueroso, el piso era igual al vidrio quebrado entre más me adentraba al bosque los árboles se encontraban más cerca uno del otro eso me dificultaba el movimiento pero también a las empusas cambie de dirección y logre escabullirme, pero caí por un barranco de unos 4 metros lo que parecía una rama traspasó mi pecho y varios fragmentos del suelo se pegaron a mi cara destrozando gran parte de ella, quería gritar de dolor pero las empusas aún estaba cerca me acerque a un montón de enormes piedras y me deje caer sobre una de ellas ,la piedra me ayudo lo suficiente como para que yo me pudiera sacar la rama ahogue un grito de dolor respire un poco y luego proseguí a arrancarme los pedazos del suelo que había en mi cara cuando había arrancado la última parte escuche una risa oscura y retorcida ,otro monstruo me había encontrado pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba la risa venia de todos lados " te parece gracioso que me desangre, bueno, me alegra que alguien disfrute mi acto pero si eres un fan porque no te acercas te puedo dar un autógrafo" la risa se apagó por un momento no hubo más que silencio empezaba a desangrarme y la vista se me nublada estaba al borde de la muerte y no tenía agua del rio de fuego para curarme era mi fin iba a morir sin haberme vengado pero bueno el lugar era tranquilo preferiría morir así en paz y silencio ya estaba muy cansado para seguir viviendo pero esa retorcida risa volvió "que te pasa héroe , donde están tus queridos dioses y tus leales compañeros jajajajajaja" vale cambie de opinión no moriría hasta matar al dueño de esa risa pero de donde venía estaba demasiado mareado por la pérdida de sangre como para levantarme y buscar o detectar de donde venía el sonido "quien eres y donde estas " hable lo suficientemente bajo para que las empusas no me oyeran pero la voz tomaba su tiempo para responder "que pasa acaso ya me olvidaste ,que pena yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti" vale eso ayuda un monstruo que está furioso con migo porque lo mande aquí eso reduce la lista a un par de miles "que dulce y también que escalofriante pero ya sabes no puedo recordar a todos mis fans " debía hacerlo enfadar para que se mostrara y tener una oportunidad de matarlo seguía mirando a todos lados buscando una sombra familiar pero lo que encontré fue mucho peor , un brillo dorado llamo mi atención a la pared detrás de mi voltee un poco la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo pude verlo cubierto por algunas enredaderas con apariencia asquerosa estaba un cuerpo dorado mutilado pegado a la pared su brillo era muy débil a veces lo veía y otras no, su cara era algo parecida a la de Zeus o eso alcanzaba a ver pero sabía quién era "cronos"


	4. descansando con mi viejo amigo

Cronos: jajajaja sabía que nos volveríamos a ver pero nunca pensé que serían en estas circunstancias

Percy: para serte sincero, yo nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver

Cronos: o vamos enserio creías que te podías oponer a mí y vivir feliz toda la eternidad en los elíseos serias la primera alma que reclamaría cuando tomara el poder

Percy: a si lo olvidada como van esos planes de conquistar al mundo creía que aun te estabas buscando a ti mismo, ja, lo entiendes porque te despedace en nuestra última pelea

Cronos: ese sentido del humor tuyo, dime como esta annabeth

Mierda ese sí que fue un golpe bajo su nombre había pasado de significar amor y esperanza a odio puro

Cronos: que pasa héroe, no me vas a decir porque estás aquí

Percy: ya sabes lo típico, vas a una excursión al tártaro y de pronto te separas de tu grupo

Cronos: yo que pensaba que mi querido hijo te había arrojado aquí para poder estar tranquilo con tu noviecita

No importa que tan buenos sean los periódicos en el tártaro era imposible que se enterara tan rápido

Percy: como supiste eso

Cronos: oh, no te dije busque en tu mente gracias a eso me pude enterar de la pequeña guerra de los gigantes y que madre había despertado bueno es una lástima que la mandaran a dormir tenía mucho que hablar con ella

Percy: ah sí, tu madre, debo decirte que sacaste su personalidad de mierda

Tanto hablar solo hacía que me desangrara más iba a morir delante del desgraciado de cronos eso no era una buena muerte podía irme y morir en otro lado pero no podía dejarlo así se había recuperado mucho y dentro de poco atacaría el mundo, los dioses ya no me importaban más solo unos cuanto los demás podían irse a la mierda pero aun así mi madre, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi familia estaba allá arriba aunque estuviera aquí los protegería solo un momento lo único que mi cuerpo aguantara y lo único que necesito, me arrastre hacia el , su rostro cambio de una sonrisa arrogante a una mueca de miedo , sabía lo que haría yo solo me concentraba en arrastrarme sentía como mi fuerza se desvanecía pero debía hacerlo no moriría antes de asegurarme que mi familia tuvieran su tiempo de armonía. "ríndete, muérete de una vez, no tienes nada por que luchar estas solo te abandonaron, solo muérete" podía sentir el miedo y la rabia en su voz pero tenía razón me abandonaron me traicionaron cualquier otro lo dejaría para que destruyera a los dioses, solo un idiota ayudaría a los que lo traicionaron, pero, creo que soy algo idiota.

Por fin llegue a él solo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban saque a contracorriente me tome un momento para recuperar el aliento y claro, no puedo negar que lo disfrutaba, reuní toda mi fuerza alce mi cuerpo con una brazo y con el otro lo acuchille caí sobre mi brazo y me voltee quería ver como desaparecía lentamente hasta que solo quedo un manchón que goteaba icor ,mi visión empezó a fallar y me faltaba el aire, mierda, iba a morir por alguna razón empecé a reír como un loco no me importaba si algún monstruo me oía cuando empecé a reír todavía más fuerte las lágrimas se me salían "jajajajaja grandísimamente estúpidos olímpicos jodanse ustedes y sus malditas hijas traidoras voy a morir aquí pero viví bien, tuve una novia, era una perra ,pero la ame con todo mi corazón tuve aventuras increíbles conocí a los mejores amigos que pudieron existir le plantee cara a los seres más poderosos de la existencia luche cara a cara con ellos y gane " esas fueron mis últimas palabras no fueron de esas que quedarían para siempre en la historia creo que mis acciones son las que lo harán,Entre más pasaba el tiempo mi visión se hacía más oscura era como caer dormido supongo que este es mi final mis ojos se cerraron este es el lugar donde moriría.

La primera gota que callo se sintió como un rayo me despertó al instante reviviéndome, la segunda gota calentó todo mi cuerpo y mis heridas empezaron a curarse lentamente, la tercera gota prendió mi cuerpo literalmente todo mi cuerpo se incineraba, solo con la cuarta gota pude moverme no estaba en llamas era mi propio calor fue desapareciendo luego de un rato pero ya era muy tarde para mi cuerpo, se había quemado completamente no tenía pelo ni uñas mi ropa se había vuelto cenizas solo me quedaba la piel del león de menea estaba confundido que me había despertado, vasto con mirar el lugar donde estaba para saber porque, el icor de cronos aún estaba allí goteando directo al lugar donde yo estaba sentí asco beber sangre era asqueroso pero supongo que gracias a ello estaba vivo tome a contracorriente y empecé a caminar me sentía bien no estaba en mi mejor forma pero podía pelear , andar desnudo en el tártaro no es tan vergonzoso como creen , había amarrado la chaqueta del león a mi cintura además no me encontré a ningún monstruo en el camino a mi campamento en las sombras tuve tiempo para pensar la sangre de cronos había saciado mi hambre y mi sed entendí lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir y poder tener la oportunidad de mi venganza debía cazar para sobrevivir pero no por hoy solo quería descansar cerré la entrada con una roca dejando el espacio suficiente para que entrara el aire cerré los ojos y dormí como una piedra


	5. en el infierno no hay paz

Era un nuevo día y tenía muchas cosas que hacer primero necesitaba ropa nueva bastaba con unos pantalones pues ya tenía la chaqueta , segundo necesitaba comida de preferencia algo no tan asqueroso , Salí a cazar aun con la chaqueta atada a mi cintura quería cazar algo que no fuera tan difícil y hacer unos pantalones con su piel solo tenía que cazar lo primero que apareciera , lo que no tomo mucho tiempo pude oír en el aire como volaba pensé que era una arpía pero cuando aterrizo frente a mi esa hipótesis se fue al carajo , delante de mi apareció un enorme dragón era como en las películas un reptil gigantesco con enormes alas y garras del tamaño de espadas piel escamosa y dura como una armadura pero lo suficientemente flexible como para poder perseguirte , el rugido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme mover un poco ,vale supongo que jamás comenzare las cosas en modo fácil ,verdad primero me enfrento al minotauro cuando tenía 14 años y ahora me enfrento a un dragón que podría comerme de un bocado , pero no había tiempo para lamentarse aquí abajo nunca lo hay me puse en guardia esquive el primer zarpazo que lanzo saltando hacia un lado intente cortarlo pero contracorriente no pudo atravesarlo eso eran malas noticias tenía que encontrar un punto débil esquive el otro zarpazo lanzándome debajo del dragón pude ver su vientre era de diferente color y se veía blando intente saltar y cortarlo pero su cola me tomo por sorpresa y me golpeo la chaqueta absorbió suficiente impacto como para que no me rompiera la espalda caí sobre la arena pero no conseguí muchas heridas me levante enseguida y me puse en guardia el dragón me mira y se lamio sus dientes era obvio que el dragón jugaba con migo como lo hace un gato con un ratón no podía llegar a su estómago no sin que me viera ,era demasiado rápido como para intentar rodearlo y si intentaba esconderme y atacar volaría y me quemaría si solo no me mirara por un momento … y que tal si no pudiera verme una idea vino a mi cabeza una muy buena idea me puse en guardia y espere el siguiente zarpazo lo esquive salte a su garra empecé a escalarla hasta llegar a su cabeza justo cuando iba por su cuello empezó a volar y dar vueltas en el aire con esfuerzo me moví hasta su cabeza y busque sus ojos tome a contra corriente y se la clave en el ojo la moví para todos lados hasta que un mar de icor broto de sus ojos dejo de volar y cayó al suelo empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro me hizo caer pero antes de eso me ti mi mano en su otro ojo y se lo arranque lo logre estaba ciego corrí directo hasta su estómago pero me oyó y me lanzo con su garra esta vez la chaqueta no había absorbido el impacto y me lanzo hacia otro lado "mierda me rompió unas costillas" el dragón se había vuelto loco sabía que estaba a punto de matarlo alzo vuelo y se fue desapareciendo en el oscuro cielo del tártaro, genial mi presa se había ido dejándome unas costillas rotas y un ojo trate de levantarme pero el dolor era muy fuerte parece que se llevó muchas costillas y para mejorar mi suerte apareció una nueva criatura era como un gigante bebe cerdo estaba parado en dos patas y su cabeza tenía un enorme parecido a un tiburón cargaba una espada de un metros que parecía muy pequeña delante de él creo que media unos 5 metros de alto y parecía muy hambriento rugió y ataco era demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo así que intente cruzar espadas con él lo que no fue una buena idea pues con el primer golpe me mando a volar me golpee la cabeza en la caída y todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vuelta pude verlo acercándose con su espada en alto listo para matarme pero de la nada se oyó un enorme gruñido el gigante paro y miro a un lado le grito a quien sea que haya gruñido pero eso no impidió que se le abalanzara y le aplastara el cuello de un mordisco era una enorme sombra peluda había acabado con el gigante y ahora iba por mí me salto en cima con una enorme velocidad me prepare para la mordida pero lo que recibí fue un lengüetazo cuando mi vista volvió pude ver quien era la sombra era un enorme perro del infierno pero no cualquiera era la sr O'Leary no pude recordar cuando estuve tan contento la abrace tan fuerte como pude quien sabe cuánto había pasado desde que encontré a alguien que no me quería matar la rabia y la soledad ya me estaban volviendo loco ella se alejó un poco y se sentó estaba feliz de haberme visto y yo a ella saque un poco de agua del rio de fuego de mi cantimplora de barro y la bebí casi que al instante mis costillas se recuperaron esta agua seria perfecta si saciara el hambre y la sed y si supiera bien la sr O'Leary se comió completamente al gigante la pobre estaba en los huesos y la presa no se veía muy suculenta que digamos , sé que no debería discriminar en la comida pero aun podía buscar algo mejor tome sus enormes pantalones corte algo de tela y me hice unas especie de pantaloneta , lleve a la sr O'Leary a mi campamento estábamos cansados así que dormimos un buen rato al siguiente día me quede pensando porque la sr O'Leary estaba aquí si estaba a cargo de Nico talvez los dioses o algún campista la asesino o había pasado tanto tiempo que los chicos habían muerto y lo sr O'Leary no tenía quien la cuidara descarte eso pues seguía siendo mortal ,estaba seguro la sangre que escupí cuando ese dragón me lanzo me lo aseguraba no sabía porque estaba aquí pero eso me hacía feliz ya no estaba solo , pero el verla aquí me hiso preguntarme que le paso a Bob ,Damasen y al pequeño Bob es obvio que aún estaban aquí si los encuentro podríamos unirnos salir de aquí y yo podría vengarme de Zeus y los olímpicos monte a la señorita O'Leary y fui a buscarlos pero no podía solo salir a buscarlos gritando como loco debía conseguir información lo primero que vi fue a unos telquines eran 5 y la señorita O'Leary quería comida y yo quería información le lance la sr a dos de ellos los devoro en menos de un segundo decapite a dos de ellos tome al último por el cuello la alce y lo lance hacia el suelo clave mi espada en su mano empezó a gritar mire a los lados para ver si había más pero no tenía que preocuparme de eso la sr O'Leary ya se había comido a los que decapite , lo mire y le di un puñetazo en el hocico " busco a un gigante y a un titán que anda junto a un tigre dientes de sable , que sabes de ellos "el telquine se quedó mirándome con temor bien eso era bueno si me teme me dirá todo

Percy: HABLA

Telquine: hay muchos titanes y gigante no se de quienes hablan

Lo golpee otra vez lo tome por el cuello lo levante sin quitar mi espada su mano quedo cortada en dos, de nuevo empezó a gritar una especie de chillido que te lastimaba los oído lo lance contra una piedra tome mi espada y la clave junto a su cuello empecé a moverla como una guillotina

Percy: me queda poca paciencia y a mi amiga le queda mucha hambre, si no vas a hablar gritaras

Telquine: no lo sé, todos los titanes y gigantes se refugiaron esperando a que lo encuentren

Percy: esperando a encontrar a quien, habla

Telquine: percy Jackson los dioses olímpicos hicieron correr la noticia de que estaba aquí en el tártaro nadie lo creía pero unas empusas lo vieron, desde entonces los gigantes y titanes pusieron precio a su cabeza

Percy: que más sabes, dime

Telquines: eso es todo

Así que pusieron precio a mi cabeza, malditos, por suerte las quemaduras me habían cambiado y la ropa también ayudaba era información valiosa pero no era lo que yo buscaba, decapite al telquines y le so di a la sr O'Leary podía acercarme a los monstruos no me reconocerían tenía que tener cuidado de no mostrar la espada, me acerque lo más que pude a los monstruos de echo fui al refugio de los titanes era una cueva enorme estaba oculto entre la multitud pensaran que reconocerían a un tipo con todo su cuerpo quemado acompañado de un perro del infierno pero me mescle perfectamente , los pude ver a casi todos los titanes pero no estaba Bob entre ellos


	6. nuevo nombre, nueva guerra

Hyperion: monstruos, grandes noticias, Jackson el asqueroso héroe que se interpuso entre nosotros y el poder, ha sido arrojado al tártaro y ahora se esconde como la cucaracha que es, por eso en nombre de todos los titanes, ofrezco una recompensa para aquel que lo traiga vivo ante nosotros, no solo recibirá toda la gratitud de nuestro ausente señor cronos, sino que también podrá reinar a nuestro lado cuando tomemos el mundo

Todos los monstruos empezaron a celebrar y tenían toda la razón para hacerlo, el precio que le habían puesto a mi cabeza era enorme, todo ser que se arrastrase por el tártaro iría tras de mí, temblaba solo por pensar en todas las torturas a la que me someterían los titanes ,lo que me había dicho el telquines era cierto, los titanes se habían reunido para buscarme y si ellos estaban reunidos los gigantes también lo estarían , era obvio que los bastardos olímpicos no querían que sobreviviera , cada momento que pasaba aquí mi furia contra Zeus solo aumentaba más y más ,pero habrá tiempo para eso necesitaba encontrar la forma de quitarme a estos tipos de encima para poder encontrar a Bob y Damasen .pude salir junto con todos esos monstruos que me buscaban ,no podía hacer más que fingir ,no estaba ni cerca de mi mejor forma y ellos eran un ejército completo debía pensar era obvio que los gigantes también mandaron monstruos a buscarme eso significaba que este enorme ejercito solo era la mitad del problema , pero me sorprendía que gigantes y titanes trabajaran juntos la última vez lo hicieron porque gea los había obligado no hubiéramos ganado si hubieran peleado juntos.

Esa era la clave, no estaban trabajando juntos cada uno trabajaba por su lado si podía lograr que tuvieran un problema entre ellos estarían más ocupados peleando entre sí que buscándome y yo podría buscar a Bob y Damasen, es una suerte que yo sea lo que busquen

Salto de línea

Percy (voz ronca): oye lo oíste, los del ejército de los gigantes capturaron al semidiós

Percy (voz aguda): si, lo van a llevar a su base y dicen que están felices porque esos estúpidos titanes no lo capturaron

Percy (voz ronca): si, dicen que son mejores que ellos y su ejército lleno de idiotas

La verdad, no estaba seguro que ese plan funcionaria, hasta que los titanes organizaron a los ejércitos para la batalla, era perfecto podía esconderme e ir a buscar a Bob y Damasen nada podía salir mal.

Koios: hey tu cómo te llamas

Diablos, porque un titán viene a preguntar mi nombre, y que nombre me voy a poner si digo mi verdadero nombre me mataran, que nombre me pondré

Percy: yo soy paria

Koios: si no estoy mal paria era una persona sin importancia, insignificante

Percy: ese soy yo

Koios: vale, paria, no te había visto antes en el tártaro que monstruos es tu madre

Percy: mi madre no es un monstruo, es una humana

Koios: oh, enserio

Diablos era tan perspicaz como la desgraciada de atenea y yo un idiota me puso una trampa y caí tan fácil en ella, era casi como si oliera las mentiras, tenía que quitarme los de encima o me descubriría

Koios: dime paria si tu madre era un humano, quien era tu padre

Cada pregunta que hacía era contundente, era obvio que quería llegar a un lugar

Percy: mi padre era un dios y nunca lo conocí

La expresión en su rostro me dijo que ya sabía, solo me estaba probando viendo si me equivocaba, pero te tengo malas noticias tenía como suegra a la diosa más instigadora que existe así que tenía experiencia

Koios: cuéntame tu historia

Mierda, inventa una historia rápido, rápido

Percy: yo era un soldado

Koios: y como llegaste aquí

Percy: Zeus se robó mi vida me arrojo aquí y me transformo en esto desde entonces he estado escondido en las profundidades del tártaro

Por fortuna me creyó, lo pude ver en su rostro, talvez lo hiso porque la historia en parte era cierta, pero, no se marchó se quedó mirándome esa mirada me era familiar una mirada que buscaba mis debilidades que me estudiaba era como la mirada de annabeth pensé que el recordarla me traería solo rabia, pero, lo que más sentí fue la tristeza, una oscura y dolorosa tristeza, supongo que eso es lo que sientes cuando el amor que le tenías a alguien empieza a morir

Koios: muy bien paria, te toca comandar el ejército número 12, si lo haces bien talvez puedas ver como torturamos a Zeus

Percy: muchas gracias, espera que me toca que

Koios: el ejército número 12, además de feo eres sordo

Percy: esperen, porque me asignan un ejército a mi, soy un monstruo común y corriente

Koios: no digas mentiras, esa chaqueta que tienes es de piel del león de menea y solo se le puede matar con fuerza bruta o con habilidad e inteligencia y tú no te vez muy fuerte

Percy: hey, eso no es cierto mira estos fuertes y esculturales brazos

Koios: si, lo que tú digas, ahora reúnete con tu ejercito eres de la vanguardia , así que los quiero listos dentro de cinco minutos

Genial, simplemente genial, mis planes para irme se acabaron, no podía dejar a un ejército sin comandante sospecharían y me perseguirían debía atacar junto a ellos. me dieron como armas dos espadas de un solo filo de hierro estigio era un metal muy frio, casi como si llevara dos espadas hielo, estas espadas me hicieron recordar a Nico y hazel no debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo o eso creo el tiempo aquí es difícil de medir y aún más cuando me desmallaba o me quedaba dormido de cansancio, guarde las espadas en una funda de piel que me regalaron y fui a ver a mi ejercito eran muchos monstruos 12 de esos tipos tiburones bebes con taparrabos (los llamare ogros de ahora en adelante) unos 44 gigantes lestrigones , 33 empusas , 20 perros del infierno, la manticora y el minotauro, el ultimo enserio que fue una ironía , mi ejercito era el primero en atacar monte a la señorita O'Leary y los comande hacia la guarida de los gigantes , era una cueva enorme y estaba rodeado de millones de monstruos muchos de los que ni siquiera conocía se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia , rápidamente el bando enemigo estaba completamente armado , sabía que era esto ya lo había vivido ,el momento exacto antes de la guerra ese momento en que por un segundo todos se callan y lo único que se oye es el latir de tu propio corazón, el segundo acabo cuando Hyperion dio la señal para atacar de nuevo me dirija a la batalla ,saque mis dos espadas y comande a mi ejército, el choque de los ejércitos era como el mar arremetiendo contra las rocas. el icor empezó a volar por todas partes, estaba en mi peor forma pero no moriría aquí uno de los orcos se acercó con una enorme espada de piedra, hice que la señorita O'Leary hiciera su viaje a la sombra ,pero, antes de eso salte esquivando el ataque y acercándome al cuello del orco, cuando volví al lomo de la señorita O'Leary la cabeza del orco ya estaba en el piso, su cuerpo se convirtió en una fuente de icor manchando a todos a su alrededor, la adrenalina de la batalla ya me había poseído mi falta de fuerza era sustituida por mi talento que cada vez crecía más. sobre la señorita O'Leary me volví un huracán de acero decapitando o cortando por la mitad a todos los enemigos, mi ejercito ya había atravesado la defensa del enemigo dejando un camino de cuerpos destrozados ,las espadas de hierro estigio estaban tan cubiertas de icor que parecía oro imperial , no había quien me parase hasta que vi por el rabillo de mi ojo algo parecido a una lanza oscura, la esquive pensando que era una pero otra apareció destrozándome el hombro izquierdo voltee para ver quién era el dueño de esas lanzas pero luego descubrí que era algo mucho peor , no eran lanzas eran patas de arañas solo había visto una cara tan horrible desde medusa arácnea ,no dudo y lanzo sus patas como si fueran lanzas apenas las podía esquivar sobre la señorita O'Leary, pensé hacer un viaje sombra, aparecer en su espalda y acabarla, pero, antes que le diera la orden a la señorita O'Leary estaba en el suelo ,arácnea la había atrapado con un hilo y la había envuelto en un capullo dejando solamente libre la cabeza , intente pararme y atacar pero clavo mi pierna en el suelo con su pata mi grito se ahogó en el ruido de la guerra, lanzo otra se sus patas a mi otro hombro pero logre esquivarla y cortársela su grito era un chillido peor que el sonido que se produce cuando arañas una pizarra ,aunque ese grito destrozaba mis oídos me moví y corte la pata que me mantenía en el suelo con eso el grito se hizo dos veces más fuerte pero logre que arácnea callera al piso por un momento lo suficientemente bajo para estar cerca de su cara o mejor dicho de su cuello, ella me lanzo sus dos manos humanoides intentando desgarrarme con uno de mis ataques corte una de sus manos, me acerque con un simple paso , esquive su otra mano y le clave mi espada en su garganta ,lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, todo menos el pedazo de pata que dejo en mi pierna, la saque y busque lo más rápido que pude mi frasco de barro lleno de agua del rio de fuego, la bebí y mis heridas desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos , corrí hacia el capullo de la sr O'Leary y empecé a cortarlo hasta que estaba afuera tome la telaraña y limpie mi sangre no podía dejar que vieran que tenía sangre roja de mortal mire el charco que había dejado arácnea solo quedo eso y este pedazo de pata supongo que no somos tan diferente ella también fue convertida en un monstruo por un dios , no , no somos iguales yo no soy un monstruo y no voy a morir aquí, yo si me vengare de los que me hicieron esto. monte a la señorita O'Leary y volví a la batalla, mi fuerza disminuía cada momento pero mi talento seguía floreciendo lo sentía en la batalla mis movimientos no tenían comparación con los de antes podía desviar lanzas y flechas si necesidad de mucha fuerza esquivaba hachas ,mazos y espadas con más facilidad cuando me di cuenta, el ejército de los gigantes no era nada más que un rio de icor, tanto mis espadas como yo estábamos empapados de icor mire atrás para ver a mi ejército y ellos estaban iguales, todos los demás se acercaban a la enorme cueva de los gigantes de lejos se podía oír el estruendo de explosiones y el choque de espadas una explosión ocurrió a solo un kilómetro de donde yo estaba y vi salir peleando a Koios (titán del intelecto ) y encelado (contraparte de atenea) su pelea era impresionante eran más veloces que cualquier cazadora de artemisa que existiera, el intercambio de golpes duro solo unos minutos, era solo para medir fuerzas, encelado utilizo su lanza para destruir unos monstruo y lanzarle la sangre a los ojos de Koios pero aun así Koios aprovecho ese ataque para hacer un corte en las patas de encelado , el corte no era profundo pero no le permitía mantenerse de pie para no caer encelado clavo su lanza al piso lo que lo dejo sin defensa y le dio la oportunidad a Koios de clavarle un lado de su lanza como si fuera una espada o un hacha en la cabeza ,el grito era más fuerte que una explosión su enorme herida dejaba caer un rio de icor, pero seguía vivo

Encelado: idiota, solo me puede matar un dios y un humano

Koios: eso aplica a los dioses y humanos, pero no a los titanes

Koios saco su lanza de la cabeza de gigante y luego le atravesó el pecho, lo levanto empalándolo a un vivo y gritando, pero ,luego de unos segundo dejo de gritar y exploto en una nueve de icor y polvo dorado

Koios: paria, sigues vivo, genial, entra en la fortaleza de los gigantes y ayuda a todos los titanes que puedas

Percy: pero ustedes pueden con ellos, son más poderosos que los gigantes, usted acaba de matar a uno

Koios: somos un poco más fuertes, es cierto ,no tendrían oportunidad si nuestro señor cronos estuviera aquí, pero, no está y los gigantes nos superan en número ,así que, entra en esa cueva y ayuda a los titanes, es una orden

Luego de gritarme esa orden corrió, más rápido que un auto deportivo y entro a la cueva quien pensaría que tendría que ayudar a los titanes a matar a los gigantes, pero, era necesario para poder sobrevivir, dirigí al ejercito hacia la cueva, lo más rápido que pude, allí descubrí que en el infierno del tártaro, había más infiernos y el de esta cueva era el de la guerra.

Una enorme cueva llena de monstruos, titanes y gigantes armados, matándose unos a otros, había ríos de icor y en algunas partes se había mesclado con el barro del tártaro ,produciendo una especie de arenas movedizas no importa donde estuvieran, si ahogándose en el rio o hundiéndose en las arenas movedizas, seguía peleando, había monstruos empalados , decapitados y otros despedazados por enormes mordidas , la música de fondo de esta horrible escena eran gritos y chillidos de todo tipo y en medio de todo este infierno, se encontraban los gigantes y titanes peleando, esta escena solo podría existir aquí y en los sueños de ares ,me sumergí con mi ejercito a este infierno, me baje de la sr O'Leary y empecé a cortar y apuñalar, en ese momento la sr O'Leary sacio su hambre cada momento me acercaba más y más a la batalla de los gigantes y titanes , pero, en ese instante el techo exploto ,los escombro que cayeron mataron a muchos, tanto de los soldados enemigos como de los nuestros y entre ellos algunos hombres de mi ejercito del agujero que había en la cueva entro volando campe con un ejército de quimeras y una extraña fusión entre monos ,murciélago y serpientes entro de apoyo para los titanes su ejército tomaba a los enemigos ,los levantaba y los hacia caer por los aires ,un telquine enemigo callo justo a mi lado y pude comprobar que los monstruos tenían huesos y entrañas y que eran doradas. Ella cayo junto a Hyperion y juntos atacaron a Hippolyte( contraparte de Hermes )y a clítio(contraparte de Hécate) campe empezó a cruzar espadas con Hippolyte tan rápido que sus manos desaparecían y Hyperion empezó un intercambio de golpes con clítio que apenas podía absorber su fuego , Hyperion le dio un puñetazo a clítio lanzándolo al suelo saco su espada de fuego y se la clavó en la espalda haciéndolo desaparecer se dio la vuelta y le lanzo una bola de fuego a clítio dándole tiempo a campe para que lo atravesara con sus espadas venenosas ,clítio no desapareció talvez porque campe no era un titán, pero, eso se solucionó cuando Hyperion lo decapito , los otros gigantes estaban muy ocupado con el ejército para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero, los titanes a pesar de que eran unos cuantos ,los estaban despedazando de los titanes solo estaban Hyperion, Koios, krios, menecio el titán de la ira hijo de japetus, perses titán de la destrucción , palas el titán de la guerra , habían caído ya tres gigantes, solo faltaban 10 y ellos no tenían monstruos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentares a campe o a un titán y su ejército estaba más que destruido era más que obvio que esta batalla estaba ganada.

Porfirión, polibotes y alcioneo fueron derrotados en una batalla uno a uno contra Hyperion, Koios y krios.

Los gemelos efialtes y otis, murieron decapitados por palas y menecio

Thoon fue destrozado literalmente por perses cuando intentaba escapar. Los gigantes ya habían visto que la guerra estaba perdida e intentaban escapar pero los titanes nunca lo permitirían

Palas y campe atraparon y apuñalaron a peribola hasta su muerte

Mimas: desgraciados, ustedes y el maldito de Damasen, si estuviera aquí como un verdadero gigante y no escondido en su casita como un estúpido cobarde nada de esto hubiera pasado

Cuando hablo así de Damasen algo dentro de mí se activó comande al resto de mi ejército hacia él, era fuerte destrozo a muchos con un enorme martillo, baje de la sr O'Leary esquivando su martillo caí enfrente de sus piernas y clave mis dos espadas de hierro estigia en su pierna el minotauro atrapo su martillo con sus manos y los ogros empezaron a atacarlo con sus espadas de piedra , el ataque fue exitoso, quedo desarmado y le arrancaron un brazo, al final quedo de rodillas, desangrándose, pensé que se rendiría pero con su otra mano destrozo a un ogro e intentó atacarme, antes de que llegara a mi campe lo atrapa en sus garras, lo alzo y luego lo tiro frente a Hyperion

Hyperion: responde mimas donde esta Jackson

Me paralice de nuevo, olvidé esto, mimas le diría que no me capturaron y empezaran a buscarme de nuevo

Mimas: no sé de qué hablas estúpido, nosotros no hemos capturado a Jackson

Hyperion: no me mientas o te haré conocer lo que es el dolor

Koios: no te miente Hyperion, crees que estos idiotas capturarían a Jackson tan fácil era obvio que era una mentira, Jackson nos tendió esta trampa para que nos matáramos entre nosotros

Hyperion: si sabias eso, porque, no lo dijiste antes

Koios: para probarnos, perdimos la segunda guerra porque estábamos mal organizados, queríamos derrotar en una sola batalla a los olímpicos con monstruos que tenían siglos que no habían peleado en una guerra, ahora si tenemos un ejército con experiencia y nos vengamos de los estúpidos gigantes que intentaron quitarnos nuestros puestos

Hyperion: y que haremos con Jackson, se lo prometimos al señor cronos

Koios: deja que envejezca, que se vuelva débil, luego lo atraparemos y le daremos al señor cronos el universo y a Jackson

Hyperion: vale, no diré que no me divertí en esta guerra, pero, no juegues con nosotros de nuevo

Hyperion estaba enojado, lo demostró no solo en su tono de voz, si no también cuando le arranco el cuello a mimas con sus propias manos, estos dos tenían muchas ganas de matarse el uno al otro, la batalla termino cuando Hyperion dio el grito de victoria esto más que una guerra fue una masacre, pero, la ganamos, mimas me había dado una pista de donde podía estar Damasen, quería escabullirme entre la multitud e ir a buscarlo, pero, el problema es que no sabía dónde estaba , la última vez que fui estaba inconsciente


	7. un consuelo

Koios: paria, mi comandante favorito, listo para celebrar la victoria

Percy (paria): bueno, aun no es una victoria, ese gigante mimas dijo que había otro gigante escondido, no será una victoria hasta que lo hallamos matado

Koios: calma paria, ese gigante del que hablas es Damasen, no se le ha visto desde su encuentro con tártaro

Tenía que mentir no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo delante de el

Percy (paria): no entiendo de que hablas

Koios: es algo difícil de explicar, pero, él y japetus fueron destruidos por el tártaro, no creo que aparezcan muy pronto, pero, si quieres ir a ver adelante. Ten cuidado con el animal que habita en la casa de Damasen

Percy (paria): acabamos de enfrentarnos a un ejército de monstruos, que puede ser peor que eso

Koios: el monstruo que se encuentra allí es un dientes de sable, es rápido y fuerte a matado a mucho de los nuestros, si lo matas te puedes quedar con la casa de Damasen

Percy (paria): es necesario que lo mate, podría domarlo me seria de mucha ayuda

Koios: está bien, necesitaremos mucha fuerza para la guerra que se avecina

Una guerra, los titanes planean atacar el olimpo de nuevo, no imposible, cronos no está con ellos, sin él no podrían ganar. De qué guerra estaba hablando entonces?

Paria: de que guerra estás hablando

Koios: eres diferente a los monstruos del tártaro eres listo y talentoso ,no sé porque intentas ocultarlo y no me importa, siempre y cuando me seas leal y sigas siendo tan bueno en la batalla. Ya debiste de darte cuenta que Hyperion y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos

Paria: querrá decir que se odian

Koios: no, nos odiamos, tenemos diferente puntos de vista, el cree que debemos quedarnos aquí pudriéndonos esperando a cronos, pero, yo creo que debemos salir, aprovechar que los dioses están distraídos y tranquilos, atacar y tomar todo

Paria: y cronos

Koios: es obvio que cuando regrese se le traerá y se le dará el lugar que el merece como nuestro líder

Paria: eso quiere decir que habrá una especie de guerra civil

Koios: exacto, Hyperion tiene de su lado a titanes muy poderosos, menecio y perses, al parecer se llevan bien por eso de que brillan y les gusta quemar cosas, krios y palas están conmigo, palas ve que en mi plan habrá muchas guerras y por eso se unió a mí, krios quiere vengarse de roma y por eso también quiere salir rápido

Paria: entonces, apenas terminemos de celebrar nos mataremos unos a otros

Koios: no, esperaremos que pase un tiempo que renazcan los monstruos y recuperar las fuerzas de la batalla contra los gigantes, además, no vamos a matar a ningún titán, ya hicimos ese acuerdo si ellos mueren yo no tendré fuerza de ataque y si yo muero ellos no tendrán buenos estrategas

Koios: entonces paria que dices te unes a mí

Sabía que no podía rechazar la propuesto de Koios, no porque fuera buena, sino porque me había dicho demasiado, si decía que no me mataría aquí mismo además estar en estas guerras me mantendrá informado acerca de Bob y Damasen

Paria: creo que mi respuesta es obvia

Pude ver que Koios tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de cronos, en su mente se estaban maquinando planes de destrucción y conquista, si los titanes llegaran a triunfar cronos no estaría mucho tiempo en el trono, Koios tenía sus propios planes

Koios: bien ahora vamos por algo de néctar y empusas

Paria: acepto el néctar pero creo que no las empusas

Koios: que pasa paria, acaso te gustaría más una cita con el minotauro

Paria: gracias por esa horrenda imagen mental. Yo aún recuerdo el cuerpo de las mujeres humanas

Koios: casi olvido que eras un mortal, está bien solo néctar para ti

La verdad pensaba que estaba bromeando ,pero, cuando me sirvieron esa enorme tasa de barro oscuro con el néctar más brillante que hubiera visto, era tan brillante que te podía dejar ciego, casi que lloro, tantos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, cuando me lo lleve a la boca me lo bebí todo de un solo sorbo, podía saborearlo de nuevo el sabor de las galletas que preparaba mi madre casi que podía verla delante de mí con esa cálida sonrisa que te hacía sentir tan seguro , poco a poco su imagen fue desapareciendo y solo quedaba la vista de un mundo oscuro lleno de monstruos terroríficos aun con el icor en sus cuerpos baje la mirada a mi cuerpo que tenía más icor que cualquiera de ellos, este es el mundo en donde vivo ahora, ninguno de esos monstruos es mi amigo, todos ellos quieren matarme no podía bajar la guardia ni un minuto, podía sentir esa extraña sensación, como si algo se revolviera en mi pecho era frió y cada minuto incrementaba mi rabia cada recuerdo de mi pasado se hacía borroso solo podía pensar en la guerra en la matanza lo que sentía en mi pecho se expandía a todo mi cuerpo cada vez se me hacía más difícil recordar mi nombre ¿Cuál era ? empezaba con P estoy seguro , a si mi nombre es paria soy un comandante de las fuerzas de ataque de Koios, no era algo más que era .

El frió en mi pecho que ensombrecía mis memorias aumentaba más y más estaba a punto de olvidar quien era cuando sentí como una enorme lengua me lamia la cara voltee y casi saco contracorriente, pero, me detuve cuando la vi un enorme perro del infierno que parecía sonreírme, esa sola imagen trajo tantos recuerdos fue como si me golpearan en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza ese frio inmenso se fue desapareciendo y poco a poco lo volví a recordar todo, mi nombre es percy Jackson

Pude concentrarme justo a tiempo pues se acercaba Koios con una Empusa en cada mano les dio un beso en la boca a cada una y luego las despidió

Koios: entonces paria, que tal el néctar

Paria: estupendo, pero como lo hacen

Koios: hay muchos tipos de néctar, por ejemplo, el agua del rio de fuego es algo así como néctar uno muy potente por cierto, el néctar de los dioses es la mezcla del agua más pura del mundo con una manzana dorada del jardín de Hera y el que estas bebiendo es agua del rio de fuego con icor de los monstruos vencidos

Paria: así que en resumen estoy bebiendo sangre de monstruo

Koios: sé que es indigno para seres como nosotros, pero, pronto beberemos y comeremos la ambrosia y el néctar de los dioses

Paria: discúlpame sé que no me incumbe, pero, ustedes los titanes no tenía esposas

Koios: camina con migo paria

Nos alejamos del enorme ejército, tanto que al verlos a lo lejos parecía hormigas, Koios se quedó mirando el ejército con una enorme cara de furia y decepción

Koios: no eres el único que no ha olvidado el cuerpo de una mujer, yo aún recuerdo a mi hermosa phoebe, recuerdo los tiempos en los que vivíamos como lo que éramos seres todo poderosos antes de tener que vivir con esas cucarachas, dime paria con toda sinceridad que crees que haré cuando derrote al olimpo

Paria: bueno con temor a que me despedaces con tus propias manos, diría que te adueñaras del trono y dejaras a cronos aquí junto a los olímpicos

Koios: exacto, todo esto es culpa de él y los idiotas de mis hermanos, no lo recuerdan era un tirano, por su culpa nuestras mujeres nos abandonaron y nosotros fuimos arrojados aquí y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a tomar el control se puso a jugar con los semidioses

Paria: entonces, las titanes no están en el tártaro

Koios: no, ellas están en el lugar más apartado de nosotros protegidas por el poder de los olímpicos las islas de las bienaventuradas

Paria: porque están allí

Koios: Zeus las puso allí, algunos creen que las puso allí por su bondad y por el amor que le tenía a su madre

Paria: ese no parece ser Zeus

Koios: exacto ese supuesto acto de bondad no es nada más que otro castigo contra nosotros

Paria: ese sí parece Zeus

El odio de los titanes era enorme, casi tan grande como el mío habeces creía que era igual a ellos, pero, luego recordaba todos los muertos de la primera guerra y esa simpatía desaparecía sabía que Koios solo me utilizaba como un peón algún día intentaría matarme, pero yo también lo utilizaba un suministro de armas, refugio, comida y medicinas ilimitada no se podía desperdiciar en el tártaro, pace toda la celebración de victoria acurrucado junto a la sr O'Leary tomando todo el néctar que pudiera , el problema de no beber mucho para evitar incinerarme ya no importaba mucho en mi estado actual cuando termino la fiesta los gigantes lestrigones crearon una montura para la sr O'Leary y reforzaron las dos espadas de hierro estigia que se habían agrietado por las batallas , tomaron un cuerno de unos veinte centímetros y lo convirtieron en un envase de néctar, lastimosamente no podía hacer nada con mi ropa tendré que seguir con esta pantaloneta un poco más de tiempo . La sr O'Leary corrió como una bala en poco tiempo ya estábamos en la casa de Damasen estaba algo destruida pero pude ver que no fue por un pelea fue el por el paso del tiempo, parece que nadie había vivido aquí hace mucho tiempo el pantano se estaba apoderando de la casa pero no era nada que un ex pretor romano no pudiera solucionar.

Percy: es una lástima, te hubieras llevado bien con Bob y podrías haber jugado con el pequeño Bob

Baje de la sr O'Leary y me quede viendo la casa por un largo tiempo, ya no sabía que hacer tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Bob y Damasen y escapar juntos del tártaro, tendría que esperar y no había mejor lugar que este sabía que Damasen vendría aquí y tal vez Bob también, intente entrar a la casa pero un justo cuando estaba frente a la entrada desde dentro de la casa salió un fuerte rugido de inmediato la sr O'Leary se puso en guardia

Percy: pequeño Bob eres tú

Debí imaginar lo que pasaría siempre que hay un momento de silencio en este tipo de situaciones es malo, pequeño Bob se abalanzo e intento morderme la garganta pero la sr O'Leary lo impidió embistiéndolo, me levante deteniendo a la sr O'Leary para que no lo matara. Pude ver lo que el tártaro le había hecho sus ojos estaban completamente rojos su forma seguía cambiando entre un tigre dientes de sable y un esqueleto, no podía reconocerme. Intento atacarme de nuevo pero la sr O'Leary también lo ataco, ella era más grande así que gano en el forcejeó, puso una de sus patas en el cuello del pequeño Bob y lo inmovilizo, basto un golpe en su cuello para hacer que perdiera el conocimiento y volviera a la forma de un pequeño gato con enormes dientes lo tome y entramos a la casa, la sr O'Leary parecía muy entusiasmada con el nuevo tamaño del pequeño Bob pero aun había que resolver ese pequeño problema de que cuando se levantara intentaría matarnos, pero mirándolo detenidamente pude darme cuenta que estaba muy golpeado , tome el cuerno que me dieron los gigantes y le di de beber un poco de néctar para sanar sus heridas inmediatamente empezó a despertar cuando abrió los ojos vi que ya no eran esos aterradores ojos rojos , inmediatamente me vio me reconoció no sé cómo las cicatrices había cambiado todo mi cuerpo y ni yo mismo me reconocía aunque la sr O'Leary también pudo reconocerme ,salto de mis manos y se transformó de nuevo en un enorme tigre dientes de sable por suerte esta vez no me ataco solo se recostó a mi lado ,la sr O'Leary se recostó al otro y en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban dormidos no tarde mucho para quedarme dormido también.


	8. suministros peligrosos

Por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto pude dormir sin pesadillas, el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary eran bastante cómodos , por fin podría descansar, me maldije por haber dicho eso no paso mucho para que oyera un estruendo de pelea y luego un enorme chillido, mis compañeros se despertaron al instante, yo saque a contracorriente con ella era con quien me sentía más cómodo, salimos corriendo y lo primero que vimos fue a un drakon siendo asesinado por un dragón, pero lo extraño es que ese dragón me parecía demasiado conocido, pude comprobar de donde conocía cuando dejo de comerse al drakon y me miro de echo juro que cuando me miro sonrió, pero, era imposible con el único dragón que me había topado en el tártaro le arranque los ojos, no creo que tenga tan mala suerte como para encontrármelo de nuevo con sus ojos de vuelta, claro lo había olvidado soy yo , claro que tengo mala suerte.

Percy: valla cuanto tiempo, veo que tienes nuevos ojos son muy bonitos, espero que no sigas enfadado por esa tontería de que te arranque los ojos, ya sabes cómo son las cosas tú me partes las costillas y yo te arranco los ojos estamos a mano, sin rencores

Su respuesta a mi amable y consideraba petición de paz, fue un rápido zarpazo que apenas pude esquivar, el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary lograron escapar de su ataque y se pusieron en guardia, la pelea comenzó y el tiempo que duro fue enorme pero no importa cuánto atacáramos, el dragón era rápido, su piel era muy dura y sus ataque muy fuertes. Tenía que hacer un plan o moriríamos aquí.

Monte al pequeño Bob y ordene que la sr O'Leary que desapareciera en las sombras hice que se alejara de la casa y lo lleve cada vez más dentro del pantano , cuando esa extraña agua negra cubría sus patas moví las aguas y el barro atrapándolo , intento volar pero cuando extendió sus alas la sr O'Leary apareció desde las sombras y desgarro una de ellas, pudo elevarse un poco pero con esa ala inservible en el aire callo en el pantano , yo aproveche para destrozar su otra ala con mi control sobre el agua y luego lo empecé a enterrar como si fueran tierras movedizas ,corrí con el pequeño Bob y el ataco la garganta del dragón, la sr O'Leary se concentró en atacar la parte más blanda de su barriga ,pero, no importaba cuanto atacaran apenas podían herirlo su piel era más suave en esos lugares, pero seguía siendo resistente , empezaba a liberarse de las aguas y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego por todas partes , tuve que separarme del pequeño Bob sus ataques se centraban más en mí ,si los distraía lo suficiente ellos podían hacerle bastante daño , las explosiones que ocurrían cuando las bolas de fuego chocaban contra el piso eran tan fuertes que te levantaban por los aires, si no fuera por la piel del león estaría muerto, eso trajo una idea a mi cabeza ,esta batalla era muy parecida a la que tuve contra el león de menea , un monstruo con una piel dura como el metal que te podía matar de un solo ataque y si eran tan parecidos talvez tendrían el mismo punto débil ,pero tenía que ser rápido si lo hacía muy lento la bola de fuego derretiría el agua y si lo hacía muy rápido el agua no entraría a su boca , empecé a concentrarme lo que era muy difícil cuando estabas huyendo de explosiones , cambie de dirección tenía que acercarme para tener mayor oportunidad lo malo es que cuando me deje de alejar el dejo de disparar bolas de juego y empezó a exhalarlo como si fuera un fumador empedernido ,el daño que hacía era mucho menos pero me quede sin oportunidad de hacerlo sin recibir daño, me aleje un poco levante una pared de agua que no resistió mucho ,pero, si lo suficiente para que pudiera lanzar una torbellino como una lanza a su boca el rio de icor que fluía por su boca me dijo que había muerto pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido una de sus llamaradas llego a mí por suerte estaba en un pantano y las llamas no me mataron, tampoco tenía que preocuparme por mi cuerpo porque unas cuantas quemaduras no me harían ver peor ,la sr O'Leary me saco del pantano halándome de la chaqueta de león, lo único que quedo de mi ropa y me llevo a la casa de Damasen aún quedaba algo de icor y tenía agua del rio de fuego, el dolor y el daño desaparecieron pero como siempre quedaron las cicatrices, pero, bueno el día fue productivo encontré una casa, a otro amigo y tenía unas dos semanas de carne de dragón para comer dormí como si no hubiera mañana, sin importar las pesadillas.

La ultima pesadilla que tuve fue pésima podría haber soñado que era comido o quemado vivo, pero, envés de eso soñé que esto no había pasado ,que estaba con mis amigos y mi familia en el campamento mestizo divirtiéndome junto a ellos, cuando de pronto annabeth apareció y me apuñalo por las espalda con esa maldita sonrisa que me hace hervir la sangre de odio, pero, para hacerlo peor todos empezaron a apuñalarme aparecieron los dioses y junto a sus hijos me atacaban los hijos de ares me apuñalaron con su espadas hasta mas no poder y ares me corto los brazos , los hijos de apolo junto a él y quirion me disparaban flechas por todo el cuerpo Poseidón apareció frente a mí y apuñalo mi pecho con su tridente ,atenea me corto las piernas con su lanza y al final cuando estaba en el piso apareció Zeus con su rayo en la mano y riendo a carcajadas ,luego volvió a aparecer tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y se empezó a burlar de mi

Annabeth: que sucede héroe acaso estas herido, sabes esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras comportado como un hombre y hubieras aceptado la divinidad, pero, tienes que estar feliz al final ningún monstruo tendrá tu cabeza, ella me pertenece a mi, amorcito

Saco el puñal con el que me había apuñalado y empezó a cortarme la cabeza, desperté en ese instante, mi ira hacia Zeus y mi desprecio hacia ellas no hacía nada más que aumentar, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, tenía que buscar la forma de vengarme pero no me uniré ni a los titanes, ni a los gigantes, sé que mi momento llegara solo tenía que esperar y volverme más fuerte , aunque también tenía que conseguir unos pantalones , Salí de la casa de Damasen y encontré al pequeño Bob y a la sr O'Leary comiéndose al dragón , no habían comido mucho aún quedaba lo suficiente para muchos días, me acerque y arranque un pedazo de carne prendí una fogata y lo ase ,tengo que decir que no esperaba que la carne supiera también, me sorprendió mucho por eso , luego de la comida tenía que buscar la forma de hacer unos pantalones , por suerte la piel dura del dragón no lo era tanto por dentro ,pude hacer unos buenos pantalones negros estilo militar y gracias a las pequeñas escamas funcionaba como una armadura, aproveche e hice unos zapatos con la piel de la barriga, me había hecho muy bueno en eso de hacer cosas, guarde toda la carne y piel hasta que solo quedaron los huesos pero a ellos los utilice para hacerles una armadura a la sr O'Leary y Bob cubrí sus partes más débiles y cree dos cuchillos para mí , no solo había entrenado en el campamento mestizo, una que otra vez vi como como hacían armas además que ayudo que mi hermanastro y uno de mis mejores amigos fueran unos genios este campo ,la reconstrucción de la casa lo aprendí de los romanos, tomo poco tiempo para que quedara bien , lo único que me quedaba era esperar y tratar de dormir sin pesadillas, lo que obviamente no paso fue una normal mala noche ,excepto que me enferme o eso creo ,mi temperatura aumento tanto como la vez que bebí la sangre de cronos cada hueso, cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía fue tanto el dolor que me desmalle cuando desperté no me dolía nada de echo me sentí perfecto , tan bien que empecé a entrenar con contracorriente ,me di cuenta de inmediato tal vez no había recuperado toda mi fuerza ,pero, mi resistencia y velocidad se habían incrementado era mucho mejor con la espada , supongo que lo que necesitaba era una buena comida.


	9. una batalla sin esperanza

Pase todo el día entrenado, solo pare cuando vi llegar a una dracaena de inmediato guarde a contracorriente y saque una espada hecha de hierro estigio (cuando percy hable con gente en el tártaro pondré el nombre de paria)

Dracaena: paria, mi señor te manda a llamar

Paria: puedo saber porque me manda a llamar

Dracaena: la fortaleza está bajo ataque y tú eres el único capitán libre

Paria: cuando te refieres a fortaleza hablas de la enorme cueva, verdad

Dracaena: ten cuidado con lo que dices, pude que el señor te haya tomado cariño, pero él no sabe si estas vivo o muerto

La verdad no tenía motivos para enfadarme, no me importaba este ejercito ni nada de lo que pensaran ellos pero, algo estallo dentro de mi cuando la dracaena dijo eso cuando me di cuenta ella estaba en el air no volaba estaba flotando y se retorcía de dolor tarde un momento para sentirlo su sangre, su sudor, cada fluido que había en ella me obedecía de repente me vi tentado a hacer que explotara ,pero, toda esa energía que tenia se esfumo caí de inmediato apenas podía respirar la dracaena se levantó del piso y se quedó viéndome con ojos de terror y sorpresa.

Dracaena: eres un semidiós, imposible el único semidiós que ha caído aquí es… percy Jackson

Salió corriendo o debería decir salió deslizándose con una gran rapidez, si llegaba a Koios estaba muerto, pero no tenía energías para moverme en medio de mi confusión solo pude decir una palabra que fue entendida como una orden "detente" al instante dos rayos unos negro y otro dorado saltaron por encima de mí y atraparon a la dracaena poniendo cada uno una pata en su brazo, luego voltearon a verme como si esperaran algo lo entendí enseguida

Percy: mátenla

Solo diré que el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary comieron temprano ese día, tarde un día en recuperar mi energía, si aunque pareciera raro estaba más consiente del tiempo sabia cuanto había pasado aquí y lo que fue una gran sorpresa pensé que habrían sido años pero no tenía más de un mes aquí, cuando estaba totalmente recuperado fui a atender la llamada de Koios me arme con las espadas de hierro estigia y monte a la sr O'Leary, no podía dejar al pequeño Bob allí solo así que me lo lleve, seria de mucha ayuda en la batalla, corrimos todo lo que pudimos al parecer llegamos a tiempo los monstruos ponían barricadas en las cercanías de la cueva y preparaban sus armas, entre y me dirigí a lo más profundo donde se encontraba Koios sentado en un gran trono de hierro estigia bebiendo un gran baso de néctar.

Koios: paria, porque has tardado tanto y….eso es piel de dragón

Paria: si, tuve un pequeño encuentro con uno, por cierto, la dracaena que mandaste no va a volver

Koios: no importa, tenemos un problema, mis otros comandantes fueron a reunir tropas y están muy lejos de aquí, no estaba en mis planes que Hyperion reuniera su ejército más rápido que yo

Paria: entonces Hyperion dirige el ejército

Koios: no, no es tan tonto, mando a perses a la pelea

Paria: genial así que nos enfrentamos a un gigantesco ejercito de monstruos comandados por el titán de la destrucción

Koios: no, por ahora solo es un pequeño escuadrón pero aun así nos superan en numero

Paria: déjame adivinar, me llamaste para que me enfrente a ese ejército hasta que los otros generales estén de vuelta

Koios: exacto, lo único que tienes que hacer por ahora es resistir

Paria: nos masacraran

Koios: eres un buen comandante y un estupendo guerrero, podrás resistir esta pequeña oleada, además es una orden

El brillo en sus ojos me dejo claro que no bromeaba, si no hacia esto iba a matarme, además ahora tengo que preocuparme por el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary. Diablos como quisiera sacar a contracorriente y matar a este tipo

Paria: vale, pero me voy a posicionar en la entrada de la cueva podremos resistir el doble y si nos hacen retroceder su número será una desventaja

Koios: hazlo como tú quieras

Bien, es fenomenal mi suerte no puede estar mejor comandare 100 monstruos contra una pequeña parte del enemigo que son más de 500 simplemente genial para el que no haya entendido estoy siendo sarcástico.

Paria: MONSTRUOS, esta no va a ser una pelea normal, nos dedicaremos a defender cada monstruo que tenga un arco se quedara en la parte de atrás lancen tantas flechas como les sea posible llenen de flechas a nuestros enemigos, los monstruos más grandes tomen las piedras más grandes que puedan úsenla como armas y escudos se quedaran en el frente cualquiera que se acerque mucho aplástenlo, los demás monstruos nos quedaremos con ellos cualquiera que intente evadirlos o hacerles daño se muere, ENTENDIDO

Monstruos: SI SEÑOR

La batalla había comenzado, me posicione enfrente del ejército, podía ver esa enorme masa de monstruos que se acercaban, pero, no iba a morir aquí, saque mis dos espadas de hierros estigia mire al pequeño Bob y a la sr O'Leary que estaba cada una a un lado mío, podías sentir como retumbaba el suelo, el silencio fue remplazado por gruñidos y rugidos, los monstruos más grandes tomaron sus gigantescas piedras y las azotaron contra el piso aplastando muchos enemigo, los monstruos por miedo dejaron de avanzar por un momento en ese momento salió una lluvia de flechas desde atrás de nosotros dejando nada más que una alfombra de muertos , el número de enemigos se incrementó, como pensé llegaron a ser tantos que se les escapaban a los tipos grandes, pero no llegaron muy lejos apenas ponían un pie dentro de la cueva eran asesinado la cantidad aumentaba más y más tanto que nos hicieron retroceder pero allí fue cuando comenzó la carnicería ordene a los gigantes que retrocedieran formando una puerta de musculo detrás de nosotros los arqueros los utilizaban como torres así que les era más sencillo asesinar, concentraron el fuego a la entrada de la cueva los que llegaban a nosotros estaban heridos y no eran muy difíciles de asesinar, en esta pelea el minotauro se lució totalmente tenía su propia pila de cadáveres destrozados y ningún monstruos se atrevía a acercarse demasiado y era obvio que yo no me podía quedar a tras me moví un poco al frente y utilice las dos espadas con las que me había vuelto muy bueno para destrozar a todos los monstruos que me encontraba en mi camino, el pequeño Bob saltaba de un lado a otro aplastando y devorando a todos los monstruos mientras que la sr O'Leary aparecía desde donde menos se lo esperaban y los devoraban ellos juntos debieron matar a unos 50 monstruos ,pero, aún faltaban muchos más todo iba perfecto hasta que destrozaron la entrada de la cueva ,ya no podíamos utilizar los números en su contra, necesitaba pensar en un plan rápido pero un estúpido cangrejo me lo impidió ,no crean no hablo de esos que te encuentras en la playa, hablo de un tipo muy parecido a arácnea era un tipo enorme de color rojo con tenazas en vez de brazos y sus piernas eran dos enormes patas de cangrejo sus pinzas eran puntiagudas ,vi como atravesó a un telquine y luego lo destrozo abriéndolas ,asesino a muchos su caparazón lo protegía de cualquier ataque ,pero, si eres un semidiós que vive en el tártaro aprendes a buscar puntos débiles y el de este desgraciado estaba en su boca esa sádica y enorme boca que parecía más la de un tiburón que la de un cangrejo ,corrí hacia él y salte hacia su boca y clave una de mis espadas hasta el fondo de su garganta y empecé a retorcerla, no fui lo suficientemente rápido para matarlo una de sus enormes pinzas me atrapo pude sentir como destrozaba mis costillas y como esos pequeños picos me desgarraban la piel, no podía aguantar lo más tome mi otra espada y atravesé su cabeza desde adentro tuve algo de suerte pues no cayó encima de mí ,su pinza me dejo atrapado y esto no le importaba mucho al enemigo ,tuve que seguir peleando así ,pero, cada movimiento me hacía escupir sangre y aquí fue cuando vino la sorpresa del siglo ,mi sangre ya no era roja, valla parece que ahora soy inmortal.

Duramos cinco horas en esa pelea no me pregunten como lo sé, solo lo sé y si se preguntan porque carajo no me sorprendí cuando vi que era inmortal es que cuando estás aquí pocas cosas dejan de sorprenderte ,cambiando de tema al final tuvimos bastantes perdidas pero sobrevivimos a la primera oleada nuestro consuelo era que pronto estaría la caballería pesado y podríamos pelear en igualdad de condiciones, debo decir que ese era un bonito sueño

Paria: como que no van a venir

Koios: parece que no han podido encontrar suficientes monstruos

Paria: es el maldito tártaro,si levantas una piedra encontraras un monstruo

Koios: bueno, así está la cosa, debes crear una distracción para que yo pueda escapar

Paria: a que te refieres con distracción

Koios: bueno debes hacer lo que haces mejor, salir a pelear y darme el suficiente tiempo para poder hacer una retirada estratégica y además debes dejarte capturar, para que te lleven con Hyperion y podamos saber dónde está su escondite

Paria: crees que estoy loco, no voy a hacer eso

Cuando dije eso Koios se quedó mirando por un momento, paso una mano por su cabeza y luego soltó una pequeña risa, se levantó con la velocidad de una flecha me lanzo a la pared y luego me levanto con una mano por el cuello, no podía respirar, su velocidad y su fuerza eran enormes

Koios: paria, tú me agradas, pero, no te pedí un favor, te di una maldita orden y cuando tu jefe te da una orden tú la cumples, porque si no, tu jefe te convertirá en comida de perros del infierno

Al final de su oración me lanzo al piso de nuevo volví a escupir sangre por el golpe, no importaba lo que hiciera si me negaba me matarían, sí aceptaba me matarían y no solo a mí a Bob y la sr O'Leary debía pensar rápido como salir de esta

Paria: vale, lo hare

Koios: genial, esa es la actitud

Paria: pero tengo una petición

Koios: claro, lo que sea para mi amigo

Paria: mis compañeros el perro del infierno y el tigre dientes de sable debes dejarlos ir

Koios: oye son tuyos puedes hacerlo que quieras con ellos

Paria: y no dejaras que los maten

Koios: eso es un poco difícil, pero está bien, además tranquilo iremos por ti en menos de lo que te imaginas

Salí de la habitación no soportaba ver su estúpida sonrisa, me dirigí hacia mis compañeros el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary ,estaban comiéndose al cangrejo y bebiendo un poco de néctar, me senté a su lado a pensar, paso poco para que tuviera en mis manos una enorme jarra de néctar lo bebí y poco a poco mis heridas se fueron sanando no era tan eficiente como el agua del rio de fuego pero sabía mil veces mejor, me acerque a ellos y los abrase lo más fuerte que pude tome a contracorriente en su forma de bolígrafo y la guarde en la armadura de la sr O'Leary

Percy: escuchen chicos, va a pasar algo realmente malo, cuando yo diga que es hora de pelear hasta el final, huyan, espérenme en la casa de Damasen, no importa cuánto tarde espérenme allí y por favor, sobrevivan

No sabía si me entendían pero las expresiones de tristeza en su rostro me dijeron que si, pensé que tendría más tiempo para descansar y recuperarme, pero, el estruendo que se escuchaba a lo lejos era un claro indicio de que el resto del ejercito de perses se aproximaba, todos los demás monstruos tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de defensa, un pequeño monstruo de no más de medio metro con nariz larga, orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo flaco y verde se acercó a mi (Goblin)

Goblin: mi señor, el ejército enemigo se acerca dónde están los refuerzos

Paria: vuelve a la formación

Goblin: como usted ordene

Camine hacia el frente de los monstruos, me quede mirándolos un momento, aunque no me agradaban, no me gustaba lo que hacía Koios con ellos, bueno con nosotros, éramos simples peones de sacrificios

Paria: escuchen, los refuerzos tardaran en llegar, pero, debemos darles tiempo, ya no podemos estar a la defensiva así que debemos atacar resistir hasta que ellos lleguen, así que síganme a la batalla, vamos a destrozar a aplastar a nuestros enemigos, demostremos nuestro poder, hoy tendremos un banquete con sus cadáveres

El rugido era tan fuerte que casi me levanta por los aires, estaban motivados, eso era bueno así resistiríamos más. Monte al pequeño Bob y me dirigí directo a la batalla, seguido de la sr O'Leary y un pequeño ejército de monstruos, la embestida fue lo peor varios de los míos cayeron .logramos pasar las defensas del enemigo nos abrimos paso a sangre y acero dejando una alfombra de sangre dorada y pedazos de cuerpos, entre más nos adentrábamos más difícil se volvía habíamos logrado hacerle una gran daño pero cada vez aparecían más, por el rabillo del ojo ,pude ver como el minotauro quedo enterrado bajo una lluvia de flechas hierro, había perdido a un buen soldado allí, era una lástima pero lo único que pude hacer por él fue apretar el paso hasta llegas a los arquero que no se parecían a nada que hubiese visto sus cuerpo eran largos ,sus patas muy parecidas a la de los pollos ,sus manos con dedos largos y delgados ,en su cara solo había un enorme ojo, su arco estaba echo de huesos y tendones, apenas me vieron llegar tomaron sus flechas de hierro estigia de una especie de carcaja que estaba pegado a su pierna y empezaron a disparar, el pequeño Bob salto evitando las flechas y cayendo justo encima de un grupo de ellos los acaba enseguida destrozándolos o comiéndoselos ,el resto de ellos empezó a saltar para alejarse de mí, me puse de pie en la espalda del pequeño Bob y salte quedando cerca de sus cabezas decapitándolos ,el último de ellos cayo antes que yo, tomo una flecha e intento dispararla pero le clave las dos espadas en su cabeza cuando caí al suelo pude ver el panorama de la batalla, estábamos más que acabados si esperaba algo más el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary morirían en la batalla

Paria: MONSTRUOS, que les pasa nuestro enemigo está herido así que es hora de pelear hasta el final

La sr O'Leary se quedó mirándome por un momento, como si quisiera desobedecer mi orden, pero, luego corrió con el pequeño Bob hacia el lado contrario de la batalla, este sentimiento me era muy familiar, la soledad y la tristeza, pero, era necesario Hyperion no me mataría necesitara información que seguramente el cree que yo tendré, sé que me torturara, pero, eso es mejor a que los mate además Koios me dijo que tardaría poco en ir por mí.

Después de que ellos dos se fueron la batalla no hizo nada más que volverse más violenta ,las empusas que podía utilizar magia lanzaban bolas de fuego griego rodeados de un humo de color morado oscuro que explotaban e incineraban a todo a su alrededor ,vi como un monstruo arquero se arrastraba sin la parte de debajo de su cuerpo y quemándose hasta sus huesos el enemigo libero a una extraña serpiente totalmente blanca y con una sonrisa de payaso demente en su cara, de su cuerpo salía un gas negro que derretía la piel de quien lo tocara, se arrastraba devorando y derritiendo a mi ejercito ,tome mis dos espadas y me lance hacia su cara, se las clave en la frente y con toda mi fuerza ,le abrí el cráneo dejándolo desangrándose destrozando a el ejército enemigo hasta que se murió desangrado, arpías aparecieron del oscuro cielo levantando a la gente hasta el cielo y luego soltándolos para que se estampen en el suelo una de ellos me agarro pero le corte las garras y caí encima de un perro del infierno ,empezó a moverse tratando de tumbarme ,le clave una espada atravesando su garganta ,me levante para luego ser tirado por un perro de dos cabezas ortro había entrado a la pelea ,me mastico las manos intento arrancármelas ,pero fue empalado por una espina de la manticora me pude liberar y clavar sus dos cabezas al piso con mis espadas

Manticora: el minotauro está muerto igual que casi todo muestro ejército, vamos a morir

Paria: quieres que te diga un secreto, no vamos a salir de aquí vivos

Manticora: si era obvio puedo saber, por que

Paria: somos una distracción así que pelea todo lo que puedas

Manticora: no quisiera ser tú, sabes que Hyperion te va capturar y afilar su espada con tu columna vertebral

Lo que decía la manticora era cierto no parecía muy triste con lo que me iba a pasar, volví de nuevo a la batalla mis manos todavía podía agarrar las espadas, aun podía pelea y así lo hice durante dos horas más seguí peleando hasta que me di cuenta que no quedaba nadie el ejército enemigo me había rodeado no sé si me tenían miedo o me dejaban para que su comandante me matar, La pregunta se respondió sola cuando entre ellos apareció perses en su mano traía la cabeza de la manticora era obvio que la había arrancado con sus propias manos.


	10. tres años de oscuridad

Perses: así que tú eres paria, no recuerdo verte nunca

Paria: he estado un tiempo dormido en las profundidades del tártaro

Perses: bueno, bienvenido a la disputa familiar más grande de toda la historia, ahora se buen tipo y dime donde se encuentra Koios

Paria: enserio crees que te voy a decir

Perses: bueno quería evitarme la tortura, pero, parece que tu no

Paria: o vamos podemos evitárnosla, simplemente no la hagamos y me voy con un buen regaño

Perses: no, creo que si haré la tortura

Basto de una patada para desmayarme, cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación oscura con una enorme puerta de metal sabía perfectamente que habían pasado solo tres horas y media ,estaba colgado de los brazos por cadenas de hierro estigio, solo tenía mis pantalones se habían llevado mis zapatos y mi chaleco de león de menea ,por suerte contracorriente no regresaría a mí, si eso pasara me matarían, aunque ahora soy inmortal ,no quiero, ni voy a morir, luego de un rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió la luz me segó por un momento pero poco a poco pude distinguir a los seres que habían entrado Hyperion y campe

Hyperion: valla paria, ya has despertado, como te encuentras hoy

Paria: a ya sabes lo mismo de siempre tres costillas fracturadas y un pulmón perforado, yo diría que de maravilla

Hyperion: ja tienes un extraño sentido del humor, pero, luego que terminemos aquí, no te vas a reír en mucho tiempo. Me imagino que ya conoces a campe la mejor carcelera de la historia

Paria: sí, creo que la historia no te hace mucha propaganda como una buena carcelera

La vena en el cuello de campe se hacía cada vez más grande, sé que no debería estar provocándola pero que puedo decir viejos hábitos.

Campe: voy a disfrutar lo que viene a continuación

Hyperion: tranquilos, veras paria campe cumple la función de comandante, verdugo y su favorita torturadora, así que si no me dice hacia donde se fue Koios créeme que morir será un sueño

No podía decirle, no por lealtad, sino porque no sabía y si él se enteraba de eso yo ya no le serviría más, mi única esperanza es que Koios cumpliera su palabra de venir por mí

Paria: vale, hagamos un trato

Hyperion: genial, adelante dime que quieres

Paria: bueno, yo los torturo primero a ustedes y al final si es que queda tiempo ustedes me torturan a mí

Hyperion: ja ja no hay trato

Hyperion le dio una señal a campe quien disminuyo un poco su tamaño para poder jugar conmigo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un pedazo de metal con algo de filo para cortarme los tendones de las piernas , mis gritos de dolor solo la complacían, lo hacía lento cortaba lentamente la piel desgarrando la carne podías oír como cada hebra de musculo se rompía como sonaban los huesos cuando eran cortados pero aun peor que eso fue que desperté una habilidad podía ralentizar el tiempo no lo hacía para todos solo para mí, mi perspectiva del tiempo podía cambiar la podía volver más lenta algo que no me servía en este momento cada minuto se convertía en una hora tardo dos horas en cortarme los tendones unos centímetros más y me hubiese cortado las piernas lo sorprendente es que mis cuerdas vocales explotaron luego de la hora no soportaron mis gritos de agonía todo se volvía tan borroso pensé que me desmayaría y me perdería la tortura ya saben uno de esos milagros que sucede a veces pero campe era una experta tomo algo de néctar unas pocas gotas y me las hizo beber recobre de inmediato mis cinco sentido y con ellos el dolor

Campe: sabes que es lo interesante del néctar, es la gloria en un solo sorbo pero cuando se trata de curar es una tortuga delante del agua del rio de fuego y se preocupa más por mantenerte despierto así que empecé a experimentar resulta que un sorbo te curaría se demoraría un tiempo pero al final sanarías pero solo unas gotas te mantendrían despierto lo suficiente para que puedas sentir lo que viene.

Luego de esa explicación Hyperion salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, la oscuridad volvió a la habitación no se veía nada solo se escuchaba la sonrisa de campe, era su nuevo juguete.

Cuando creyó que cortarme los tendones de las piernas era suficiente subió a mis brazos quería probar algo nuevo, con su cola me aplasto los dos brazos mis huesos se partieron en pequeños pedazos tomo unas delgadas barrillas y las incrusto en mis brazos para que mantuvieran su forma, bajo a mi abdomen y con sus dedos rompía cada una de mis costillas una por una cuando no quedaba nada se quedó mirándome buscando algo nuevo por hacer, luego de un rato se dio por vencida " sabes es difícil pensar que te hare así que para concentrarme te azotare con mi látigo" saco de no sé dónde un largo látigo o almenos creo que era uno las puntas que tenías fácilmente superaban las cien y en cada una de ella había amarradas pequeñas púas de hierro parecida a los de alambre de púas, seis horas de latigazos toda la piel de mi cuerpo había sido arrancada en los azotes estaba desnudo con mi pene apenas pegado a mi cuerpo por alguna razón respeto mis ojos cuando azoto mi cara me había dicho que ese era el postre, luego que los azotes habían pintado con mi sangre a campe y a la habitación soltó el látigo y chasqueo los dedos, sabes a Zeus le hicieron algo que siempre e querido hacer pero claro con mi marca personal. La desgraciada volvió a tomar el supuesto cuchillo y empezó a sacarme los tendones de mis brazos y de mis piernas, los unió y armo una soga clavo un extremo en el techo y el otro lo amarro en mi cuello no estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo fuera otra cuerda que me atara ni lo suficientemente alto como para partirme el cuello estaba a altura media asfixiándome pero no matándome trate de respirar con mi boca pero es ese mismo instante ella trato de arrancarme la lengua ,no sé si por suerte no pudo, sus manos eran muy grandes así que con sus uñas corto mis mejillas de un tajo tomo mi lengua con sus uñas y la arranco y me la hizo tragar, ya veo porque no le había hecho nada a mis ojos quería que viera todo, luego prendió el fuego , me dio unas gotas de néctar para que siguiera consiente, para que viera como calentaba hasta el rojo vivo dos grandes agujas, cuando estaba tan calientes que amenazaban con derretirse se acercó a mí con su asquerosa sonrisa " puedes ser tan amable de sostenerme esto" las clavo poco a poco en mis ojos el no poder gritar hace peor el sufrimiento , mis ojos se prendieron en fuego mi última visión fue la cara de campe ,pero no se había ido la podía oír pensando que más hacerme

Campe: sabes, toda esta sangre me da frio a ti no, he oído que lo mejor para matar el frio es el fuego

La desgraciada me estaba quemando, pude sentir el fuego en mis pies como se metía por mis heridas como carbonizaba cada hueso descubierto, como quemaba mi piel y evaporaba mi sangre, pudo matarme allí ,pero no se lo permitieron Hyperion entro a la sala, lo sabía por su voz

Hyperion: campe, ya déjalo estas llenando de humo toda la fortaleza

Campe: perdón mi señor, lo matare de inmediato

Hyperion: no, déjalo aquí si lo matamos puede demorar poco en revivir

Campe: como ordene mi señor

El fuego fue apagado, me dieron unas cuantas gotas de néctar y luego simplemente cerraron la puerta, me dejaron allí solo en esa habitación oscura, la primera noche intente dormir pero las pesadillas se volvían cada vez más vividas no dejaban que descansaran, el primer año enloquecí tenia delirios de cómo era torturado una y otra vez por campe de cómo era asesinado por los olímpicos de como mataban a mis amigos y familia pero la peor era en la que volvía a mi antigua vida que estaba con mis amigos ,con mi familia con Poseidón y con annabeth era una vida feliz pude haber aceptado eso ,pero no, la rabia me mantenía vivo en cada alucinación le partía el cuello a annabeth apuñalaba a Poseidón y le arrancaba la cabeza a Zeus con mis propias manos los gritos de tormento las voces en mi cabeza todo sobreviví a todo eso por mi venganza , el segundo año fue soledad pura, había superado la locura, pero no había nada, los delirios ya no me atrapaban así que simplemente imagine, planee como salir de aquí como arrastrarme hasta el olimpo como asesinar a Zeus , pero, en cada caso moría y era enviado aquí de nuevo no tenía nada con que hacerle frente debía buscar algo con que matarlo pero que sería tan poderoso como para matar a un dios, era obvio que no me uniría ni a los gigantes ni a los titanes debía pensar debía investigar aquí abajo debe haber algo con que matarlo, solo a finales del tercer año pude liberarme o más bien me liberaron por fin Koios me había encontrado sacaron las agujas de mis ojos y las varillas de mis brazos, tomaron mis tendones y los pusieron en su lugar y luego me dio agua del rió de fuego mis heridas se curaron en cuestión de minutos , mi lengua apareció de nuevo y recupere mi voz y mi visión , pude ver que no era Koios era una dracaena , pude ver tanto con solo ese vistazo sabía que era buena con el arco 1.2 segundos más rápida que cualquier otra dracaena que hubiera visto, pero era pésima con las espadas algo en su postura me lo decía pero también pude ver que me temía no era respeto era temor puro no solo a mi apariencia era algo mas incluso yo lo sentía me había vuelto más amenazante.

Paria: donde esta Koios

Ni siquiera me oyó el miedo y la sorpresa la tenían atrapada, eso me disgusto un poco nunca me había preocupado por mi apariencia pero que te miraran como un engendro del mismísimo tártaro era algo ofensivo, aunque ahora mismo era eso, pero no importa eso me ofende

Paria: hey, te estoy hablando, donde mierda esta Koios

Dracaena: pe perdón mi señor, el señor Koios se encuentra en una ubicación secreta me ordeno que lo rescatáramos y que lo lleváramos ante el

Paria: bueno, que esperamos vamos

Tengo que admitir que nunca había estado más feliz de encontrarme con monstruos en mi vida , me habían venido a buscar en unas extrañas criaturas parecían ratas gigantes con pelo en todo su cuerpo excepto en su cara huesuda, eran rápidas pero no importaba yo estaba en el puesto de pasajero bebiendo todo el néctar que podía, mis heridas se curaban pero las cicatrices se quedaban allí, lo malo de todo esto es que ya no tenía mis pantalones fueron despedazados por campe así que volví a los taparrabos , esa perra me las va a pagar.


	11. dulce pasado

Cuando llegamos pude sentir enseguida la atmósfera de la guerra, tenían escudos de piel de algún animal, lanzas de hierro estigio y algunas bestias de guerra, todos hacían algo entrenar, comer o ver las peleas entre monstruos, no perdí el tiempo me dirigí directo a Koios quien estaba sentado en un trono de obsidiana perfectamente pulido, estaba vestido de una armadura de guerra de oro imperial y sostenía una enorme copa llena de néctar cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me lanzo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en seguida note que me sería imposible derrotarlo.

Koios: paria, mi querido amigo, me alegro mucho de verte

Paria: sabes, a mí también me da mucho gusto ver de nuevo, porque, es jodidamente aburrido estar ciego en especial cuando me atravesaron los ojos con unas malditas agujas ardientes.

Koios: valla, veo que la pasaste mal, pero, al menos estas vivo y podrás vengarte

No debía pelear aquí era inútil, podía terminar en una situación peor de la que acababa de salir, ahora solo quería ir a la casa de Damasen tenía que encontrarme con el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary, talvez, si tenía suerte podía encontrar a Bob y a Damasen, solo me di la vuelta empecé a caminar.

Koios: a donde crees que vas paria

Paria: supongo que aún no vas a atacar, así que voy a mi casa a descansar y a ver a mis amigos. Porque, supongo que siguen vivos como lo prometiste

Koios: claro que sí, puedes ir a comprobarlo te mandare a buscar cuando llegue tu ejercito por ahora puedes llevarte a una rata

Cabalgue en esa rata por casi dos horas hasta que por fin llegue, solo con verla desde afuera pude ver que ni Damasen ni Bob estaban aquí estaba casi destruida entre a la casa temiendo que no me reconocieran por mis nuevas cicatrices, pero no fue así, ambos salieron corriendo a saludarme estaban contentos, no puedo decir que yo no, algo de cariño luego de esa tortura no caía mal pero aunque estaba feliz pude ver que la sr O'Leary estaba completamente desnutrida y el pequeño Bob parpadeaba entre su forma esquelética y la forma normal, sus huesos estaban agrietados y débiles quien sabe desde hace cuánto no habían comido, se habían acabado la carne de dragón pero quedaba la suficiente piel para hace ropa otras vez.

Ya está, había hecho de nuevo un pantalón- armadura estilo militar, unos zapatos de suela dura solo para aplastar cráneos y partir costillas y lo que quedaba solo me alcanzo para unos guantes que cubrían todas mis manos utilice el taparrabo blanco que traía antes para hacer una camisa "bien ahora hay que reconstruir la casa" en la armadura de la sr O'Leary aún estaba contracorriente con ella pude cortar la madera suficiente para poder reconstruir la casa la guarde en mi bolsillo y me tire con mis compañeros para poder dormir un poco.

Dormí dos días completos, las pesadillas me seguían atacando, pero, ya no eran tan terribles, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, desperté por el ruido de las ratas acercándose no tenía que ser adivino Koios mando a llamarme la guerra comenzaba de nuevo

Empusa: señor, el amo Koios lo llama debe arreglar el problema de su ausencia

Paria: de que hablas, no estaba ausente, estaba secuestrado

Empusa: bueno señor otro monstruo tomo su lugar como comandante

Eso me molesto sé que no debo molestarme porque alguien más era el perro de guerra de Koios pero ese puesto significaba respeto y poder y sin ellos aquí significaba que serias comido tarde o temprano, me tarde mucho más de lo normal la sr O'Leary apenas podía mantener la velocidad que tenía antes, cuando llegue al campamento a ella y a Bob se los llevaron a comer y descansar. Yo me dirigí directo al cuartel de Koios entre estaba lleno de monstruo que nunca había visto pero sabía que eran fuerte y muy listos, llame la atención de todos con un tos fingida cuando me miraron muchos de ellos se sorprendieron y algunos incluso se asustaron, nota mental buscar un espejo y ver cómo me veo

Paria: Koios, que carajos es eso de que me quitaron el puesto de comandante

Koios: ya te enteraste, bueno tu ejercito necesitaba un comandante y tuve que escoger uno

Paria: y puedo saber quién es

Koios: bueno justamente está parado detrás de ti, por fin llegas buldog

Cuando volteé estuve a punto de gritar, el nombre y el sujeto no se parecían en nada mientras apartaba la cara esquivando su asqueroso aliento, me sorprendí, porque por primera vez, encontré algo que haría ver decente al apestoso Gabe ,media dos metros de alto a pesar de ser fornido tenía una enorme barriga y una pequeña joroba su cara era una extraña fusión entre la de un cerdo y un mono su piel era de color marrón oscuro lleno de pliegues de grasa y granos llenos de materia

Buldog: valla, valla, así que tú eres el general idiota que se dejó capturar

Paria: vale, podrías cerrar la boca antes de que vomite

Koios: basta, no quiero una pelea ahora

Paria: no entiendo porque elegiste a ese adefesio

Koios: bueno tú no eras un galán y si es por quien es más aceptable a la vista ninguno de los dos seria general

Buldog: así es feo, yo soy tu nuevo jefe

Paria: escucha adefesio, tu no serás mi jefe

Buldog: así y que harás al respecto

Paria: bueno, el clavarte una espada en la garganta se me viene a la mente

Buldog: estarías muerto antes de que eso pasara

Koios: eso no se oye nada mal, mis soldados más sanguinarios enfrentándose, vale

Paria: de que hablas

Koios: pelen por el título de general, una pelea a muerte

Paria: apenas he comido y dormido, sabes que llevo tres años al borde de la muerte

Koios: bueno si quieres pelear por el título de general hazlo ahora o no lo hagas

Buldog: si feo hazlo ahora o no lo hagas

Paria: dame unas espadas y matare a este adefesio

Koios: no, sin armas, si quieres ganarte el respeto de este ejército luego de lo que hiciste debes hacerlo sin armas

Paria: luego de lo que hice?, te refieres a pelar con todo lo que tenía, ser capturado y torturado para luego quedarme destrozado por tres años solo para que tú pudieras vivir

Koios: si, me refiero a eso

El maldito de Koios solo nos veía como juguetes, por suerte, nos dio diez minutos para que nos preparáramos, pude beber todo el néctar que quise y tuve la oportunidad de verme en un espejo, ciertamente no soy una cara bonita, mis dietes se había vuelto amarillos, pero estaban tan afilados como los de un lobo, mi piel se había vuelto de un tono gris y se había arrugado, todos los huesos de mi cuerpo sobresalían, literalmente, era como si se hubiesen fundido con mi piel, mi cuerpo aún estaba en forma lo que significaba que podría sobrevivir a la pelea, mis orejas desaparecieron o se fundieron a mi cráneo solo veía unos pequeños bultos a los costados de mi cráneo cada uno con un agujero , mis ojos verdes habían desapareció ahora solo había dos esferas de color gris verdoso lo que me hizo plantearme la pregunta de cómo podía cerrar los ojos si mis parpados habían desaparecido, intente cerrar un ojo y lo que paso fue que al igual que un cocodrilo salieron telas de piel de los lados y lo cubrieron, la cosa es que eso no es lo más raro de mi cara, mi nariz se veía igual que cuando dejas caer una bola de helado en al suelo solo era un bulto regado por mi cara con dos orificios y mis mejillas habían desaparecido casi del todo, solo había unas dos tiras de piel en cada lado,si algo me daba gracia en vez de una dulce sonrisa lo que obtendrías sería una amarillenta sonrisa demoniaca por suerte esas tiras de piel no hacían parecer que estuviera sonriendo todo el tiempo , aun había algunas cicatrices por mi cuerpo había una cicatriz que iba desde la parte superior izquierda de mi frente bajaba hacia el lado inferior derecho de mi frente pero tomaba una curva y terminaba cerca de mi ojo derecho las demás se habían opacado por el fuego pero esta seguí igual que el primer día, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me arrojaron aquí como estará mi familia mi madre espero que sea feliz con Paul y jim se lo merece ,como estarán mis amigos Jasón y piper seguramente siguen igual de enamorados , leo y calipso habrán hecho realidad su sueño de montar un negocio juntos, seguramente Frank y hazel se habrán casado, Nico espero que sea feliz con will , se merece ser feliz, seguro Reyna sigue trabajando con ese amor incondicional hacia roma, me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si la hubiese elegido a ella tal vez ahora estaría feliz junto a ella, que habrá pasado con Rachel la última vez que la había visto se iba a hacer un pequeño viaje para salvar los bosques, es raro cuando te das cuenta que la vida sigue seguramente atenea habrá ingeniado una historia de cómo morí como un héroe para contárselas a todos o talvez sean tan desgraciados para regodearse con la historia de cómo Zeus conquisto a una mujer y asesino al héroe traidor, siento lastima por Hera, parece que las mujeres hermosas tienen tendencia a terminar junto a cerdos asquerosos , la pobre Hestia condenada a querer siempre a esa banda de desgraciados que ella llama familia, tranquilos olímpicos disfruten, pronto les mostrare los que es el dolor.


	12. el señor de la masacre

Habían pasado 10 minutos exactamente, mi nueva habilidad no me permitiría ir tarde a ninguna cita, ahora, si podía dominar la otra habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo podría ganar la pelea, lo que no pareció muy posible cuando vi el ring, era un agujero en el piso de aproximadamente 5 metros de profundidad y 10 de ancho había unas montañas con cavernas alrededor de él que servían como gradas sin darme cuenta Koios apareció en mi espalda y me patio lanzándome al agujero cuando caí tuve que moverme casi que al instante, porque buldog se había lanzado al agujero.

Buldog: que pasa feo, listo para morir

Paria: escucha adefesio, colgare tu cabeza en una lanza

Koios: bien, bien sabemos que se aman pero queremos ver sangre no caricias, PELEN

El bastardo era rápido apenas pude esquivar su primer puñetazo solo para ser lanzado a la pared por una patada, me recupere lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el demoledor puño que iba directo a mi cabeza, el puño destrozo un pedazo de la pared ,pero, esta vez me colgué en su brazo propulsándose con la pared y le di un puñetazo en la boca, me pude llevar algunos dientes y hacerlo sangrar , pero cuando estaba en el aire el me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como para clavarme en la pared , se alejó un poco por el daño que le provoque, aproveche eso para saltar fuera de su alcance y escupir un poco de sangre dorada, el dolor era inmenso, pero no podía detenerme, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia él, utilice mi otra habilidad de tiempo todo se movía lento incluso yo pero aun así podía ver sus puntos débiles , donde podía atacar, esquive su puñetazo salte y le di un rodillazo en la parís, le patee el pecho y me impulse hacia atrás para esquivar su contraataque, la sangre se le escurría por toda la cara, lo estaba lastimando pero no lo suficiente, si el me golpeaba de nuevo me mataría, debía encontrar la forma de golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo no tenía armas así que debía ser ingenioso, tome dos piedras del agujero de su primer golpe cada una era más grande que mi mano, era piedras duras y pesadas lo suficiente como para romper un cráneo y para eso lo utilizaría, me quede cerca de la pared si iba corriendo contra él no tendría oportunidad debía hacer que se acercará.

Paria: Hey adefesio, que te pasa, porque no vienes a pelear, te doy miedo.

Buldog: yo no le temo a nadaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Salió tan rápido como una bala de cañón, si era muy rápido él podría esquivar el golpe y si era muy lento me destrozaría la cabeza debía esquivar en el momento preciso, lanzo su golpe y lo pude esquivar apenas el rose de su golpe casi me vuela la cabeza pero allí estaba mi oportunidad salte lo más alto que pude y lo golpee con la roca justo en medio de los ojos, logre el efecto que esperaba el golpe lo aturdió lo suficiente, empezó a lanzar golpes de un lado para otro pero eso no importaba ya era mío, otro salto y otro golpe pero esta vez fue en la sien callo de rodillas justo a la altura que lo necesitaba, le di otro golpe del otro lado de la cabeza su equilibrio se fue tuvo que ayudarse con las manos para no caer, pude tener piedad, pero aquí no existe nada como eso, le di un golpe directo con la roca en su nariz había caído de espaldas, aún estaba vivo lo oía jadear , me arrodille en su pecho y lo golpe con las rocas una y otra vez hasta que no había más que una masa de carne, sangre y hueso molido, estaba completamente cubierto de sangre todos estaban en silencio mirándome.

Koios: monstruos, miren a su nuevo comandante, el señor de la masacre, el poderoso paria

Cada uno de ellos clamaba mi nombre una y otra vez, era un ruido tan fuerte que amenazaba con destrozar mis tímpanos, pero, eso no importaba era de nuevo el general podía tener todo el néctar que quisiera, ganaríamos esta guerra contra Hyperion iríamos a la superficie y por fin me alejaría de estos desgraciados. Que los nuevos semidioses se encargaran de los titanes yo me escondería y buscaría la oportunidad de vengarme.

Koios: bien, paria puedes tener todo el néctar que quieras y puedes ir a descansar a tu casa cuando sea el momento te llamare para la batalla.

El bastardo de Koios me dio dos enormes vasijas de néctar pero ningún animal para llevarlo tuve que caminar hasta la casa de Damasen, llegue a la casa salude a Bob y la sr O'Leary y les di todo el néctar que pudieran beber y se recuperaron, podíamos sobrevivir otra temporada en el tártaro, me gustaría decir que los tres días que pase esperando los invertí durmiendo pero no podía, Bob y la sr O'Leary durmieron todo el tiempo pero yo solo entrene con contracorriente practique tanto como pude lo sentía de nuevo como era capaz de moverme con la espada como nunca antes podía me volvía mejor creo que ahora mismo podía vencer a cinco cazadoras de artemisa a la vez tal vez a más, pero, aun no tenía el nivel para derrotar a un dios podía dejar muy grave a un dios menor, pero, moriría en esa pelea , los olímpicos eran mucho más fuertes que un dios menor no tendría oportunidad al enfrentarme contra uno de ellos y menos si quiero matar a dos de los tres grandes, Poseidón y Zeus eran demasiado fuertes no solo físicamente si puedes controlar las mareas y los truenos eres un enemigo poderosos debía encontrar una forma de rivalizar con su poder o de debilitarlos pero tampoco estaba tan perdido en mi venganza como para hacerle daño a los semidioses o a los humanos, supongo que tal vez debía esperar ,buscar a Bob y Damasen, esperar a que los dioses venzan a los titanes y cuando estén débiles, atacar, sabía que los titanes perderían esta guerra Koios puede ser bueno manipulando a la gente y todo lo que él quiera, pero aunque sean duro admitirlo tanto para el como para mi cronos era bueno en lo que hacía, causar caos y confusión y apoderarse de todo, luego de conocer a gea ya vea a quien se parece.


	13. un motivo mas para irme

El entrenamiento de mi semana libre fue completo, corte y pulí una rama hasta que tomara la forma de una lanza con la que practique unas cuantas horas diario, me volví muy bueno con ella, aunque no era de mis armas favoritas era muy simple, practique más con contracorriente debía seguir aumentando mi nivel con ella, incluso talle los colmillos más pequeños del dragón para volverlos cuchillos todo iba bien hasta que fabrique el arco, digo era bueno con él, el mejor de todos, porque nunca vi que un hijo de apolo o una cazadora de artemisa disparase y la flecha diera una vuelta en u repicase en la pared y se clavara en tu pierna, aunque hubiera estado bien que eso no se repitiera 10 veces ese mismo día, pero luego del segundo día mejore, cada vez era más bueno , incluso construí un escudo y practique con él, al terminar la semana llego un pequeño niño, claro que en vez de manos tenia cuchillas y una boca repleta de diente pequeños y afilados y ojos de sapo ( lo llamare bastardo), el tártaro nunca dejaba de sorprenderme

Paria: vale, sabes que por muy amenazante que te veas no podrás vencerme, verdad

Bastardo: oh mi señor, jamás intentaría pelear contra "el señor de la masacre"

Otra vez ese nombre de donde lo habrá sacado Koios?, pero si él lo conocía significaba que era un guerrero de Koios

Paria: dime que necesita tu amo

Bastardo: mi amo lo llama, se acerca la hora de la batalla y yo seré su escolta esta vez

Genial un "bastardo" o como sea que se llame esto, es mi escolta personal pero debía ir, hace días casi muero en una pelea por esto, así que, cosechas lo que siembras, me arregle con mi camisa blanca desperté al pequeño Bob y a la sr O'Leary les puse sus armaduras de piel de dragón y nos dirigimos a la batalla, cuando Salí me di cuenta que mi escolta no era solo ese pequeño niño demoniaco, parece que bastardo es el nombre de su raza pues había cientos de ellos por todas partes.

Paria: nunca los había visto

Bastardo: porque dormíamos, en lo profundo del tártaro

Paria: porque aparecen ahora

Bastardo: solo despertamos, no sabemos porque

Cuando por fin llegamos al campamento de Koios, fui directo al centro de control debía saber que estaba planeando a que trampa mortal me lanzaría esta vez.

Paria: valla, lindo personal el que contrataste, no son para nada traumáticos

Koios: no me culpes el tártaro era horrible pero estas cosas que aparece son otra cosa espero que no ocurra la purga ahora estamos demasiado cerca de la victoria

Paria: la purga? Que es eso

Koios: así tú al igual que ellos has estado dormido, bueno, déjame contarte la peor historia de terror del tártaro más aterradora que el rio de parásitos que te comen vivo, o de las alimañas que utilizan el cuerpo de tifón como hogar, sabes porque esto es más aterrador porque solo un idiota se acercaría a ellos, pero, la purga, nadie escapa de ella, cada cuanto, no se sabe el tiempo en sí, el tártaro escupe seres horribles desde sus entrañas guerreros sedientos de sangre un ejército completo que se esparce ataca, tortura ,devora cada ser que se encuentre en su camino literalmente se crean ríos de sangre y carnes, estos tipos no se contentan con solo matar lo hacen lento y doloroso, lo que te hizo campe es un calentamiento para ellos.

Paria: pero ahora tenemos un ejército y a ustedes los titanes, podemos defendernos

Koios: ni siquiera nosotros nos escapamos de eso, aquí como en la tierra solo tenemos una pequeña parte de nuestro poder, claro somos más fuertes aquí pero cuando pasa la purga nos debilitamos tan débiles como un humano y quedamos a merced de esos bastardos

La mirada de Koios me dijo todo él había sufrido con esa "purga" tanto así que el solo escuchar su nombre lo aterraba, debía encontrar a Bob y a Damasen y salir de aquí rápido no quiero quedar atrapado aquí cuando eso pase.

Koios: bien escucha tengo tu primera misión, ya encontramos el escondite de perses y tengo buenas noticia para ti él es quien tiene tu chaqueta de león de menea

Paria: ese desgraciado, creía que la había perdió

Koios: no, la tomo como trofeo por haberte capturado, así que destruye sus tropas, déjame capturarlo y tendrás de vuelta tu chaqueta

Paria: capturarlo, que no lo vamos a matar

Koios: claro que no, lo necesito vivo él se convertirá en uno de mis generales cuando estemos en la tierra, pero tranquilo perdónalos y tendrás un buen lugar en mi reino, imagínalo las mujeres más hermosas serán tuyas, solo debes olvidar lo que te hizo Hyperion

Koios estaba loco si creía que iba a olvidar lo que hizo campe y Hyperion, pero, dejaría que los dioses se encargasen de ellos por ahora tendré que fingir

Paria: vale, pero que hay de campe, puedo matarla

Koios: no, ella también será de ayuda, pero si quieres matar hay todo un ejército enemigo para eso has una masacre después de todo eres el señor de la masacre

Paria: eso me recuerda, de donde sacaste ese nombre

Koios: jajaja te lo pusieron tus hombres y es obvio porque, la primera vez que apareciste causaste una completa masacre en el bando enemigo y la última vez que te vieron con vida llevaste a una masacre no solo al ejército enemigo sino también al tuyo , ahora vete hay mucho trabajo por hacer


	14. el primero de muchos?

Me armaron bien, dos espadas de hierro estigio de doble filo y un protector que cubría mi brazo hasta mi hombro, estaba listo para la pelea.

Mi objetivo era perses, un titán muy fuerte, no tenía que enfrentarme a él, iría con krios, así que esto se convertiría en una pelea entre titanes, rodeada de monstruos estúpidos matándose unos a otros, no sé qué es peor, ser el mandadero de Koios o ser el niñero de krios, que no se callaba ni un minuto, pero, todo esto valdrá la pena, solo tengo que aguantar.

Krios: oye, te llamas paria verdad?

Paria: si, ese es mi nombre, que sucede

Krios: señor, debes llamarme señor, muchacho

Aguanta solo un poco más, saldrás de aquí y podrás ver cómo les explota en la cara su estúpido plan de dominación.

Paria: lo siento, señor

Krios: así está mejor, sigue así y podrás tener un buen puesto en el nuevo orden mundial

Paria: yo solo quiero salir de aquí y ver sufrir a Zeus.

Krios: jajaja por eso le agradas tanto a Koios, alguien con tus habilidades podría tener lujos que solo los titanes podrían tener, pero no, tu solo quieres algo de aire puro y ver sufrir al bastardo de Zeus. Lo que quiere ver todo el mundo, tus necesidades son tan pequeñas.

Paria: creo que deberíamos guardar silencio, estamos cerca del campamento de perses.

Krios: tranquilo, tranquilo, eres el único general que no conozco, quiero saber más de ti.

Paria: vale, que necesitas saber.

Krios: bueno, quiero saber a cuál quieres.

Paria: no entiendo muy bien.

Krios: a cual diosa quieres para que caliente tu cama por la eternidad, puedes tener a cualquier diosa excepto a Hera esa la pidió Hyperion, ni a atenea, Koios la quiere como amante, ni a artemisa esa la quiere atlas, ni a afrodita esa la tendrá perses y tampoco a Hestia esa va a ser mía, le enseñaremos a esas diosas lo bien que pueden sentirse junto a los titanes, claro luego de que las domemos.

Ven lo que digo, solo sabe decir estupidez tras estupidez, lo que enserio llega a enojarte.

Paria: lo siento, eso de domarlas, no lo entiendo muy bien

Krios: bueno, los dioses son algo testarudos en aceptar las cosas, así que, hay que ablandarles un poco la cabeza, para que les entre y luego se portaran obedientes

Paria: bueno, no he tenido muchas buenas experiencias con el amor, pero, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que así no se enamora a una mujer.

Me gustaría decir que luego de eso krios cerró la boca, pero sería la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida, como deseaba clavarle mi espada en su garganta. Pero de toda esa basura que escupió, había algo que se quedó en mi cabeza. Soy inmortal quien sabe cómo, pero me convertí en inmortal, que iba a hacer ahora estaba seguro que detestaba a annabeth, pero aun así, ¿será mi destino estar solo para siempre luego de cumplir mi venganza?, si ese es el precio, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, debo dejar de pensar en eso, ahora la batalla ya está cerca, por fin habíamos llegado al campamento de perses y se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia pues krios no dejaba de hablar todavía.

Krios: por fin, la tan esperada batalla está aquí

Paria: es una lástima que ya no tengamos el factor sorpresa

Krios: si, pero que se puede hacer

Enserio que mis ganas de matarlo cada vez eran mayores, por su culpa tendríamos que enfrentarnos a un ejército dos veces más grande que nosotros con el factor sorpresa podríamos haber hecho bastante daño y haber influenciado el caos en sus filas pero nos oyeron a kilómetros por que no paraba de hablar y gritar, pero, hay que ver el lado bueno, gracias a eso perses estaba a la cabeza de su ejército, solo teníamos que vencerlo y esta pelea se habría acabado.

Perses: padre tu enorme boca por fin sirve de algo, los oímos llegar a kilómetros.

Krios: hey, no hablo tanto

Paria: escucha perses ríndete, entrégame la piel del león de menea y te trataremos bien

Perses: enserio estas vivo, aunque puedo ver que campe te trato muy bien

Las órdenes del bastardo de Koios era que no podía matarlos, pero medio muerto no es igual a muerto, verdad

Paria: ataquen

Krios: hey, yo iba a decir eso

empezó el combate en el primer choque de espadas asesine a un hombre cangrejo incrustando mi espada en sus ojos saltones, estaba montado sobre Bob y la sr O'Leary estaba peleando a mi lado no podía descuidarme ambos estaban demasiado débiles pero aquí es donde más conseguirían comida y no quería dejarlos solo en la base de Koios. Una onda expansiva me saco de equilibrio y casi soy atravesado por la cuchilla de una de esos bebes demonios, pero logre cubrirme con mi protector. Agarré su cabeza y la aplaste con una mano, cuando dirigí la vista a donde vino la onda expansiva pude ver literalmente una pelea de titanes, no era como nada que hubiese visto, ambos rebosaban energía, un aura brillante salía de todo su cuerpo, sus ojos iluminaba como linternas y cada vez que krios chocaba su espada con la enorme hacha de perses se producía una onda expansiva, sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos y fuertes que cuando estaban en la tierra. Te sentías como una hormiga frente a un elefante, pero en el campo de batalla no puedes descuidarte, una lanza atravesó mi costado , la dracaena parecía acostumbrada a ver este tipo de enfrentamientos, porque se movió rápido, bueno parece que no hay tiempo ni para sorprenderse aquí, me acerque aun si eso significaba que me enterraría más la lanza ,cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca utilice mis dos espadas para cortarle la cabeza, después de eso solo tenía que jalar un poco la lanza y salía completamente, todavía no me acostumbraba a que brotara icor en vez de sangre, no pude ni tratar mi herida, porque dos empusas intentaron arrancarme la garganta, solo tuve que mover mis espadas y cortar sus manos luego de eso Bob y la sr O'Leary solo tenían que despedazarlas y comerla " bueno creo que debería darles un festín" mire el campo de batalla estaba la espectacular batalla de titanes y nuestra inminente derrota. Las tropas de krios no sabía qué hacer y se convertían en un estorbo para las mías, tenía que tomar el control de los dos ejércitos o el enemigo nos masacraría, pero como podía subirles el ánimo, " que demonio hacen? , síganme " grite tan fuerte que me oyeron, pero un idiota que al parecer era el segundo al mando de krios empezó a decir estupideces

Ciclope: quien te crees que eres , nosotros solo seguimos al señor krios y él no nos ha ordenado que te sigamos, yo soy el segundo al mando y digo que resistamos aquí

Incruste mi espada en su boca, luego le arranque el ojo y con la otra espada le abrí el cráneo, me sentí mal, pues cada ciclope que veía me hacía recordad a Tyson pero estos no eran como él.

Paria: ciego y estúpido, si no me siguen morirán, pero les aseguro yo los llevare a la victoria

Tome como un si el grito de guerra, todos seguían mis órdenes nos superaban en número y teníamos el problema de ese torbellino de cortes en medio del campo de batalla, no es del todo un problema, retrocedimos un poco para que nos atacaran con todo, nos alejamos un poco de la pelea de titanes, pero no lo suficiente, hice una formación en v con la pelea de los titanes detrás del enemigo, era como un triturador de frutas, estaban las cuchillas que se movían a gran velocidad, la fruta era el enemigo, ahora, solo había que presionar un poco y estos monstruos eran buenos en ellos, los hicimos retroceder atacando una y otra vez, cuando se acercaban a la pelea de perses y krios eran despedazados o aplastados, se dieron cuenta muy tarde, estaban atrapados y eso los desespero, lo que los hizo cometer estupideces, ya no tenían formación, ya no escuchaban ordenes de nadie, era un caos completo, si se quedaban atrás iban a ser despedazados, si iban al frente, yo me encargaría de despedazarlos y en el centro los que se dejaron llevar por el caos empezaron a matarse unos a otros para no morir, pero no importa, cuando los superábamos en número y en ferocidad, cuando termine de decapitar al último de los monstruos me di cuenta que en realidad íbamos perdiendo. Perses era más fuerte de krios, como lo supe? Pues al ver a krios estaba tirado en el suelo a punto de recibir el ataque final de perses. Había visto lo fuerte que eran los titanes aún más fuertes de lo que recordaba y sabía que si perses ganaba el solo podría acabar con nosotros.

Perses: estúpido padre, te dejaste derrotar por un hijo de Zeus, luego seguiste al traidor de Koios sabes la vergüenza que me causas, pero tranquilo luego de que te mate y mate a Koios nuestra familia recuperara su honor

Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que perses matara a krios, no importa lo estúpido que sea, Lo necesitaríamos más a delante, debía salvarlo no importa si rompía la regla que me dio Koios y para eso utilice una lanza de metal que estaba en el piso, me baje de Bob, la tome, espere al momento preciso cuando perses tenía los brazos levantados y su hacha estaba detrás de su cabeza, la lance directo a su ojo, su hacha cayo dándonos la oportunidad de ganar

Paria: krios acabalo

Krios estaba muy herido, intento agarrar su espada pero perses lo noqueó con una patada capaz de romper montañas. Tendríamos que pelear contra un titán cabreado y lo peor es que no lo podíamos sacó la flecha y el icor empezó a correr por su cara, empezó a buscar su hacha, mierda, debo pensar en algo rápido

Paria: rápido lancen las lanzas y flechas

Nada paso, claro, le tenían miedo, podía despedazar a cualquiera de los que está aquí con un simple movimiento de su hacha, pero, ellos eran mi única oportunidad para derrotarlo

Paria: tienen miedo, por qué, acaso no lo ven, está cansado por su pelea con krios lo herí en el ojo con una lanza , solo un poco más y caerá ustedes serán los primeros monstruos en vencer a un titán no lo hará un dios o semidiós serán ustedes.

Estaba logrando algo, pero, no era suficiente tenía que mostrarle que podíamos ganar justo, cuando estaba pensando en algo pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que perses ya tenía su hacha en su mano y venía a atacar

Paria: yo lo hare

Tome una lanza de metal. Subí en el pequeño Bob y ataque, lo que fue mala idea, perses alzo su hacha creí que era mi final, pero lanzo un grito de dolor y callo en su rodilla, la sr O'Leary había aparecido detrás de él y le había arrancado su talón de Aquiles. Antes que la atacara lance la lanza en su otro ojo, estaba ciego y de rodillas pero no podía acercarme porque movía su haca de un lado a otro como loco, por suerte otra lanza se le clavo en el brazo mire atrás y vi como mi ejército se armaba de valor para pelear. unos ogros y ciclopes lo atacan por la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se pudiera levantar por un tiempo, unos bebes demoniacos y empusas atacaron el brazo con el que sostenía su hacha, estaba a punto de caer cuando de repente nos atacó con un pulso de energía que nos mandó a volar a todos, diablos, eso se sintió como si un autobús te atropellara dos veces.

Perses: bastardos, los haré sufrir, lo juro

Paria: ríndete, estas acabado y devuélveme mi maldita chaqueta

Perses tenía un as bajo la manga, su aura se apagaba y se volvía a encender y cada vez que pasaba eso se liberaba un pulso y como dije era como ser atropellado por un autobús dos veces, el pulso nos alejaba cada vez más, tuve que clavar mis espadas en el piso para no salir despedido, no sabía que era eso, pero, cuando el pulso se detuvo perses escupió un montón de icor, pude notar que sus heridas se hacían más graves, pero, para cuando el callera este pulso ya nos habría matado, paro un momento e intente acercarme para dar el golpe final ,pero el maldito pulso volvió, no encontré otra solución más que escalar el piso con mis espadas, justo cuando solo faltaban dos metros, mis tímpanos explotaron, solo sentía como la sangre fluía por mis oídos, pero, aun así seguía, solo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban

Paria: vas a morir perses

Perses: jódete paria, no voy a morir por tu mano, yo soy un TITAN

El pulso se hizo aún más fuerte, pero, solo fueron unos minutos, luego de eso perses empezó a vomitar sangre, estaba a punto de recuperarse, pero, con mis últimas fuerzas me levante clave mis espadas en su hombro y lo tire al piso, estaba acostado boca arriba, listo para morir, no sabía que había sido ese pulso, pero, algo me decía que ya no podrá subí en su pecho y clame victoria.

Paria: monstruos, lo ven, hemos ganado, el poderoso titán se desangra a nuestros pies.

Era hora de que matara a perses. tenía mis espadas listas para decapitarlo, las acerque lentamente a su cuello, quería disfrutarlo, él era una de las nuevas adiciones a mi lista de venganza e iba a ser el primero en caer, esto me motivaba pronto Zeus caería también. Todos eso lindos sueños desaparecieron cuando me vi clavado a una piedra por una enorme lanza, no tenía tímpanos, así que no oía, pero, sabía que mi grito había sido muy fuerte, entre toda el icor que salía por mi boca y el que se escapaba por la enorme herida de mi torso, estaba perdiendo la visión estaba a punto de desmallarse, eche un vistazo a la lanza y supe de quien era, Koios bastardo traidor.


	15. esperanza apagada

Se estaba volviendo muy normal que me hiciesen heridas mortales y me desmallara, por suerte no había pasado más de un día desmallado y alguien ya había cosido la enorme herida de mi pecho. Mis dos fieles amigos estaban acostados al lado de mi cama durmiendo profundamente, me levante con mucho es fuerzo y me dirigí hacia la enorme tienda de campaña de Koios. Llevaba mis dos espadas y estaba muy furioso, tal vez estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez pero creo que todos harían algo parecido si los hubieran clavado en una pared. Entre con toda la furia y dolor que podía soportar, él estaba limpiando mi sangre de su lanza totalmente despreocupado, aun después de ver mis espadas

Koios: valla, sí que te recuperas rápido

Paria: me apuñalaste con tu lanza

Koios: bueno pero ya estas mejor

Paria: me apuñalaste con tu lanza¡

Koios: calma, no hay necesidad de gritar, te advertí que no intentaras matar a ningún titan

Paria: era eso o él nos mataba a todos

Koios: perses estaba muy débil, pero tu querías darle el golpe dar gracia y yo no podía permitir eso

Paria: y tenías que apuñalarme con tu maldita lanza?

Koios: pero no te mate, verdad

Quería matarlo, pero no tenía las fuerzas, apenas estaba de pie por las heridas de mi pelea con perses sería muy fácil para el terminar de matarme, pero bueno intentarlo no me matara, bueno si lo hará, pero ya saben a qué me refiero.

Me acerque lo más rápido que pude. Koios lanzó un ataque aun estando sentado, era un ataque débil pero apenas pude detenerlo, con un movimiento rápido me desarmo y me golpeo con el costado de la lanza, arrojándome a un lado, intente pararme pero puso su pie en la herida de mi pecho haciendo imposible que me para.

Koios: perdonare este acto de estupidez debido a que estoy feliz. Los resultados que has obtenido son perfectos, ya se corre la voz de que uno de los poderosos titanes fue derrotado por un general de mi ejército, en el poco tiempo que has estado dormido nuestro numero ha aumentado

Felicidades Koios, en mi lista de personas a las cuales les partiré la cara y les arrancarle el corazón tus estas en el cuarto puesto, justo debajo de Poseidón.

Paria: vale, lo entendí, puedes quitar tu pie de mi pecho

Koios: no, la verdad te ves muy enfadado y no quiero tener que matarte, así que te tendré así hasta que te calmes, mientras tanto podríamos hablar

Paria: disfrutas el sentirte superior a las otras personas, verdad

Koios: amo sentirme superior a las otras personas

La charla que tuve con Koios fue algo incomoda, pero me entere de muchas cosas que me servirán. Ese extraño pulso que liberaba perses, no era ningún ataque, el intentaba mostrar su verdadera forma para poder matarnos a todos con su presencia, algo muy parecido a lo que Jasón me contó. No pueden hacer eso en el dominio de otro, por eso ellos no podían mostrar su verdadera fuerza antes porque era el dominio de los olímpicos y menos aquí que es el dominio del tártaro. Fuimos a ver a perses quien estaba encadenado en una cueva con cadenas de bronce celestial, puedes atrapar a cualquier ser divino con cadenas si este está débil, como dije, estas cosas podrían servirme mucho.

Al final tuve que quedarme en el campamento, Hyperion estaba escondido y Koios había mandado a sus titanes a buscarlo. Yo tenía que quedarme a cuidarlo, de nuevo el tiempo paso. Un año duro la búsqueda de Hyperion de vez en cuando peleábamos con algún escuadrón suicida que intentaba obtener la cabeza de Koios, pero siempre eran aniquilados por mi ejército intente buscar algún indicio de Bob y Damasen pero el tártaro era enorme y con los que me encontraba no sabían nada de su paradero, pero todo eso acabo una mañana cuando vi llegar a campe volando con un pedazo de piel completamente blanca, esto significaba que Hyperion quería rendirse, me extrañaba un poco esa decisión, pero, la ilusión de volver a sentir la brisa de volver a sentir el océano era más fuerte. Campe se reunió con Koios y hablaron por una hora completa, al final Koios salió declarando que Hyperion había decidido rendirse con unas cuantas condiciones. La fiesta no se hizo esperar. El néctar se desbordaba de los vasos tomamos y tomamos, no nos pueden culpar estábamos felices, ya no teníamos que matarnos y pronto saldríamos de aquí, incluso Koios festejaba pues según él, el tártaro mostraba signos de que la purga estaba cerca y yo no tenía intenciones de experimentar eso. Luego de la fiesta Hyperion llego con sus hombres, apenas llego se reunió con Koios en su tienda la verdad no sé por cuanto hablaron, yo solo me preocupe por beber y que el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary tomaran tanto como ellos pudieran. Al final de su conversación Koios me mandó llamar fui a verlo a su tienda y como siempre estaba sentado en su enorme trono de hierro estigia

Paria: me mandaste a llamar?

Koios: si, antes que se me olvide, puedes tener devuelta tu chaqueta de león de menea

Esta chaqueta me traía tantos buenos recuerdos como malos, pero era útil y eso bastaba no sabía que podía cambiar de forma, Koios me la dio como un enorme saco con la cabeza del león en el hombro y apenas la toque tomo un color verde oscuro, se transformó en una chaqueta con mangas largas, dos bolsillos en los costados, un cierre de metal.

Koios: valla, eso sí que es un buen cambio de imagen

Koios estaba demasiado tranquilo, pensé que estaría saltando en una pierna, digo por fin tenia a los titanes bajo su mando y en vez de eso estaba más pensativo que de costumbre lo cual me daba mala espina.

Paria: bueno y cuál es el siguiente movimiento

Koios: bueno, la única forma de sacar a todo un ejército del tártaro es por medio de las puertas de la muerte

Paria: enserio es la única forma

Koios: puedes tratar de encontrar uno de esas pequeñas aperturas que se abren de vez en cuando por un tiempo, pero son muy pequeñas para un titán y salir por allí te debilita demasiado lo cual no es buen negocio con esos dioses y semidioses rondando por allí así que debemos encontrar las puertas de la muerte y capturarlas

Desde ese día, dejamos de matarnos entre nosotros y empezamos a buscar las puertas de la muerte. pasaron catorce años y por fin las encontraron. Los hombres de campe podían volar por allí así que no fue difícil para ellos atraparlas, lo que si fue una sorpresa , fue donde las encontraron. Cuando tifón callo al tártaro, lo hizo justo sobre el pico de una montaña, su caída hizo un enorme cráter pero al final lo que lo dejo fuera de servicio, fue el pico de la montaña que se incrusto en su pecho, así que pueden imaginar la vista, un gigantesco monstruo con una pequeña montaña saliendo de su pecho dentro de una piscina de enormes gusanos carnívoros y justo en la sima de la montaña estaba la puerta de la muerte, todo un paisaje no.

Koios: tanto tiempo y ya esta tan cerca el momento de volver, es algo melancólico, no es así, percy

El momento en que volví a oír mi nombre después de tanto tiempo me paralizo, hubo una explosión de preguntas en mi cabeza.

Paria: como me dijiste?

Koios: percy, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y sería raro que te dijera Jackson, de echo creo que somos algo así como amigos

Paria: no sé de qué hablas

Koios: si no dejas de actuar, le diré a todo el mundo que tú eres percy Jackson y por muy buen peleador que seas, no creo que puedas sobrevivir a esta pelea

Percy: desde cuando lo sabes?

Koios: desde la primera vez

Percy: has sabido quien soy y no me has matado ni le has dicho a los otros, porque

Koios: la verdad pensé que morirías, pero con el tiempo vi que podías serme útil y valla sorpresa cuando vi que eras inmortal, pero, todo eso no importa pensaba utilizarte como vanguardia contra los ejércitos olímpicos pero lastimosamente ya no será posible

Percy: espera has sabido quien soy y ahora me vas a matar, porque?

Koios: bueno, hice un trato con Hyperion mataría a paria y a percy Jackson y él se uniría a mí, es una suerte que él no sepa que son la misma persona, pero, como me has servido bien te doy dos opciones saltas al cráter infestado de gusanos carnívoros o te aviento yo

Percy: no te mentiré, las dos opciones suenan encantadoras, pero, tendré que rechazarlas

Sé que no es muy astuto pelear con un titán, pero me había vuelto muy hábil con la espada, tanto que la pelea no fue tan dispareja como pensé. Koios intento atravesarme con su lanza pero lo pare con mis dos espadas de hierro estigio, rechace el ataque y me moví hacia él, intente acuchillar sus piernas, pero dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando mi ataque. con el otro extremo de la lanza me golpeo una mano y me arrebato una espada, aproveche ese momento para lanzarle mi otra espada a su ojo ,pero la esquivo como si no fuera nada, ralentice el tiempo lo más que pude que fueron dos segundo. Saque a contracorriente y me abalance hacia él. El corte que le hice en el pecho no fue tan profundo como yo esperaba de hecho, apenas fue más que un rasguño , pero con contracorriente afuera ya tenía más ventaja no había espada con la que me sintiera más a gusto que con ella, era casi como si me volviera más hábil. Allí empezó la verdadera pelea, pude estar a la par en lo que respecta a habilidad por poco tiempo. El controlar el tiempo requiere de mucha energía sumándole que tengo que saltar correr, esquivar o bloquear los poderosos ataques de Koios y no quieres cansarte peleando contra un titán armado con su lanza al final no recibí heridas, pero quede completamente agotado. Apenas sentía mis piernas y caí de rodillas por el cansancio. Koios se hacer y clavo su lanza en el suelo, me miro con algo de melancolía como si no quisiese hacerlo.

Koios: sabes percy, esto es muy difícil para mí de verdad me agradabas.

Koios me pateo directamente al otro lado del cráter,chocando contra los pies de tifón. Mi visión se puso borrosa perdí el equilibrio y sentía como el mundo se movía y mi visión se volvía un poco dorada por la sangre. Un gusano con cara de payaso empezó a acercarse lanzando ese gas verde corrosivo. Nunca había escuchado a uno era como una risa de un payaso psicópata, por suerte el pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary aparecieron para poder mantenerlo a raya, tuvimos que escapar de allí con el viaje sombra de la sr O'Leary pues estábamos atrayendo a más de esos gusanos. Tuve que ver como mi única esperanza de salir de aquí se escapaba de mis manos, ese fue el día en el que los titanes escaparon del tártaro


	16. tiempos terribles

Pasaron tres días desde que los titanes se marcharon con su ejército, quería colarme al ascensor pero sabía que koios estaba esperándome allí afuera, no me parecía muy inteligente salir justo en medio de un ejército de monstruos armados. Cualquier rastro de salir por las puertas de la muerte se perdieron cuando por alguna razón desapareció, no sé si fueron los olímpicos, o simplemente koios no quería que saliera del tártaro y elimino mi última esperanza de salir de aquí.

Me quede viviendo en la casa de Damasen, esperando y esperando, a que él o Bob aparecieran pero nunca fue así, me mantuve cazando con mis únicos compañeros en este asqueroso lugar, cada vez era más ágil que nunca podía alcanzar o huir de cualquiera eso pensaba hasta que comenzó. Estaba durmiendo como de como de costumbre, ya saben la típica pesadilla donde te desmembraban y torturaban, nada de otro mundo, cuando sentí un enorme estruendo, era casi como un terremoto que estaba acompañado de un olor pútrido y una sensación de miedo y desesperación. Salí de la casa para ver lo que ocurría y puedo decir que la vista era digna de una pesadilla, el cielo aunque me parecía imposible se oscureció más, las montañas se derrumbaron y del suelo salió una oscura sombra, que al ver más detenidamente pude darme cuenta que eran monstruos que volaban o se arrastraban por los suelos. Los gritos de los monstruos no se hicieron esperar, pero no eran gritos de guerra eran de terror me tarde en sentir el efecto de lo que había comenzado me empezaba a sentir tan débil como la primera vez que caí al tártaro, tan débil que apenas me podía mantener de pie. el pequeño Bob y sr O'Leary daban pequeños chillidos de dolor, no tenías que ser un genio para saber que pasaba, hace mucho me habían hablado de algo así y era mucho peor de lo que decían. La purga ciertamente era una fiesta en el infierno

Corrimos solo hicimos eso, nuestra maratón estaba acompañada de gritos y aullidos de bestias, quería quedarme en la casa de Bob, pero podría morir si me quedaba allí. Las cuevas de las montañas eran el hogar de monstruos con forma de anguilas muy rápidas y mortales, pero ese parecía el único lugar seguro. Casi soy tragado por una de ellas cuando escalamos hasta la cueva más alta, ya tenía sacada contracorriente y pude clavársela en la garganta y evitar que me tragara. El monstruo termino muerto por los ataques del pequeño Bob y la sr O'Leary, no lance todo su cuerpo, corte pedazos de el para tener que comer mientras nos ocultábamos y veíamos un escenario que podría volver loco a cualquiera.

Monstruos tan asquerosos como crueles salían de la tierra para despedazar a los demás. De vez en cuando llovía, podía ser ácido que derretía la piel y huesos de los monstruos, pero no los mataba los dejaba sufriendo, aveces había otro tipo de lluvia gusanos de unos 10 centímetros que si caían en la cabeza rápidamente te hacían un agujero y te controlaban para que matases y comieses para ellos, pero si caían en otra parte del cuerpo se habrían paso hasta el interior donde incubaban enjambres de abejas que absorbían toda tu sangre y luego salía destrozando tu cuerpo, estas abejas enserio eran un problema donde quiera que te picasen esa parte se hincharía de sangre hasta explotar. Al cielo nadie se atrevía a mirar porque decencia oscuras sombras, que te levantaban y destrozaban, casi olvidaba que eso también cuenta como una lluvia en el tártaro, una linda lluvia de sangre y entrañas, además de este clima tan sanguinario lo damas era normal a veces hacia suficiente frió como para congelarte la sangre en tus venas o tanto calor como para derretir la piedra donde te sentabas. Tuve que pelear con unos cuantos de esos monstruos para sobrevivir cada vez me alejaba más y más de la casa de Damasen pues cuando descubrían que nos escondíamos venia una horda de monstruos deformes para intentar comernos. Por primera vez desde que estoy aquí me volví selectivo con la comida los monstruos normales era algo asquerosos pero podías comértelos la carne dorada te despertaba el apetito, pero los monstruos nuevos eran algo asquerosos, logre matar a una avispa y su carne era completamente oscura y derramaba un líquido morado espeso casi igual al moco, intente comerlo pero el olor que emanaba de él me hizo vomitar de echo me enfermo por una semana. Tenía mucha hambre no había comido en meses y mi piel ya se estaba pegando a mis huesos, prefería comer los cadáveres que ellos dejaba pero eran pocos pues los desgraciados se revolcaban en las entrañas de sus víctimas se bañaban en los ríos de sangre que se formaban cada cuanto por las masacres.

Habían pasado cuatro meses y esos monstruos seguían merodeando, intente buscar algo que comer y en esa búsqueda encontré lo que menos quería. Era un tipo enorme su cabeza era tan grande como la llanta de un camión su cuerpo era como una bolsa llena de putrefacción, tenía en vez de ojos dos cicatrices blancas no tenía boca o eso pensaba hasta que la abrió mostrando cuatro filas de dientes afilados y torcidos y una larga y asquerosa lengua morada. Al ver como se movía me recordó a medusa, su serpenteo lo hacía muy rápido y nosotros no habíamos comido nada en meses, no podíamos desperdiciar energía huyendo debíamos matarlo nos dispersamos y lo acorralamos. Ataque de frente para que se concentrara en mi lo corte un poco y hice que saliera un poco de su sangre morada, alzaba sus enormes brazos y lanzaba golpes tan fuertes que apenas podía bloquear pero debía mantenerlo enfocado en mi mis compañeros atacaban lanzando zarpazos o mordiscos pero estaban muy débiles y eso los hacia lentos, nuestra pelea no duro mucho antes de que se lanzara a por la sr O'Leary me acerque y clave mi espada en su pecho, pero aún seguía vivo uso sus enormes brazos para intentar aplastar mi cabeza pero mis compañeros se abalanzaron y clavaron sus dientes y garras en su espalda la presión disminuyo pero saco sus garras pensé que serían enormes, pero no eran pequeñas, pero eran muchas era como acariciar un cactus pero no podía gritar mi grito podría atraer a muchos más y no estábamos en condición de pelear. Saque mi espada de su pecho y le atravesé la cabeza solo así dejo de moverse. La pelea me dejo muy herido y débil no podíamos estar mucho tiempo fuera de un refugio porque podríamos ser asesinados o quedar en medio de una lluvia ácida y si seguía perdiendo tanta sangre podría morir. Descuartice a la criatura me causaba asco pero si no comía no podría sanar más rápido y moriría de hambre. Su carne era asquerosa vomite los dos primeros bocados pero seguimos comiendo, nunca volví a comer algo tan asqueroso como esa criatura.

La purga duro un año completo en el que todos eran comida para esas criaturas y en el que sobrevivimos comiendo de los cuerpos destripados o cuando teníamos demasiada hambre matábamos a una criatura y la comíamos. Cuando acaba todo volvió a la normalidad o a lo normal que puede ser el tártaro, mis fuerzas volvieron y los monstruos salían de nuevo de sus escondites, tenía la suficiente fuerza de nuevo para volver a cazar y recobrar mi energía.

Diez años cazando y buscando una salida de aquí volví a la casa de Damasen y tuve que reconstruirla de nuevo, poco a poco perdía la esperanza de encontrarlos pero lo que nunca se desvanecía, de echo se hacía más grande cada minuto era mi ira quería destrozar a Zeus con mis propias manos, matar a Poseidón a annabeth nunca dejaría de buscar la forma de vengarme.

En mi recorrido matutino de caza, me encontré con una enorme bolsa donde había un hombre la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi cara debió de ser macabra pues no me reía por alegría de encontrar a una persona que apreciaba sino por encontrar a una persona que quería matar, estaba poco formado pero podía distinguirlo el gran Koios estaba de vuelta en el tártaro, fue impresionante como subió mi ánimo ese día, sabía muy bien que su guerra contra los dioses no iba a acabar bien para él. Cuando deje de burlarme de él, apuñale su bolsa. Dejar que resucitara y divulgaba quien soy no era bueno para mí, aunque no mentiré me encanto apuñalarlo y si pudiera lo haría de nuevo.

Ahora que los titanes habían fallado en su plan de dominar a los olímpicos y eso significaba que ya había alguien esperando su turno, tarde o temprano los gigantes regresarían para formar un ejército y poder salir, eso sería bueno para mí, si no hubiese encabezado el asedio a su guarida y si no hubiese intentado matar a uno de ellos, lo que significaba que muy pronto habría una recompensa por mi cabeza, de nuevo.

Los gigantes tardaron mucho más tiempo en reunirse veinte años para ser exacto donde comenzó mi calvario enviaban grupos grandes contra mí que fácilmente me pudieron haber matado antes pero ya era mucho más rápido y fuerte, simplemente eran comida, en el tiempo en el que los gigantes estaban buscando una forma de salir intentaron matarme cincuenta años muy divertidos, pero al final lograron salir no estaba cerca para saber como pero salieron lentamente, después de eso se me ocurrió una ida de cómo salir la puerta de la muerte no era una opción y no tengo la suerte como para encontrar una de esos portales que se abren de vez en cuando lo único que puedo hacer es escalar hacia el hades, el único problema con este plan es que no sabía hacia donde estaba el hades así que empecé a caminar el tártaro, buscando una forma de salir pero entre más caminaba menos monstruos encontraba lo que hizo más difícil cazar, cambien de dirección pero aun no encontraba nada 100 años caminando todo para nada, estaba cansado así que busque donde poder descansar vi una pequeña cueva de donde salía luz, parecía que alguien tenía fuego, algo de carne y fuego no estaba mal, decidí atacarlo cuando entre, vi que la cueva no era tan pequeña y a un ciclope, no me gustaba matar ciclopes pero era necesario me acerque lentamente por detrás hizo un leve movimiento y aspiro por su enorme nariz" oh, que halagador es que el hijo de Poseidón más famoso me venga a visitar " me quede paralizado de la impresión por un momento, no fue el que me detectara, muchos monstruos tienen buen olfato en especial los cíclopes lo que me sorprendió fue que supiera quien soy

Percy: como supiste quién soy?

Ciclope: dicen, que la sangre llama hermano

Percy: hermano? Eres un hijo de Poseidón?

Ciclope: por supuesto, uno de los primeros, pero él me arrojo aquí, cuando fui a reclamar un lugar en su reino

No sé por qué baje mi guardia, tal vez, porque había encontrado a alguien con una historia parecida a la mía o porque había encontrado un familiar que no intentaba matarme

Percy: yo ya no considero a Poseidón como mi padre

Ciclope: nosotros solos somos monstruos, lo único que podemos hacer es atacar a sus hijos semidioses

Percy: claro que no, me vengare de él y de Zeus

Ciclope: y como harás para vencer a un olímpico, solo eres un monstruo, uno muy fuerte es cierto pero al final solo un monstruo

Percy: primero que todo no soy un monstruo y segundo siendo mortal vencí a titanes y gigantes, podre vencer a un dios olímpico

Ciclope: ya debiste de darte cuenta que los titanes y gigantes no tenían ni siquiera la mitad de su poder, crees que podrías enfrentarte a los dioses con todo su poder

El tenía razón, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así debía vengarme no importa que castigaría a Zeus y a esa perra no importaba cuánto tiempo más pasase.

Percy: no importa que me vengare de ellos

Ciclope: valla, estas muy decidido, qué peligros pasarías para vengarte de los olímpicos

Percy: no importa que me vengare

La sonrisa del cíclope en esa oscura cueva era aterradora me hizo poner en guardia al instante algo, tenía en mente

Ciclope: puedo ayudarte. Darte un arma con la cual puedas hacerle frente a los olímpicos

La oferta era buena pero aquí aprendes que las cosas nunca son gratis, siempre hay un motivo oculto y originalmente ese motivo termina contigo muerto o en un agujero oscuro infestado de monstruos por doscientos años

Percy: a cambio de que me darás esa arma

Ciclope: soy un herrero, me gusta construir cosas y claro no estaría mal que cuando te fueras de aquí me sacaras contigo

Se lo que piensan, Enserio voy a confiar en un tétrico cíclope con sonrisa de villano malvado que vive en una oscura cueva, bueno, la respuesta es si , ya me empezaba a desesperar y esta parecía una buena oportunidad sino piensas en el problema de que aún no sé cómo salir de aquí

Percy: vale, crea esa arma

Ciclope: si fuera tan fácil la crearía yo solo, para crear esta arma se necesitan ingredientes muy específicos, muy peligrosos

Era obvio no podía ser fácil pero ya no importaba, esto podría ser una buena oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Percy: vale, que necesitas

El cíclope no me quiso decir el último material pero si eran tan peligrosos como los primeros prefería no saberlo aun. Conseguir agua del rio de fuego no fue tan difícil solo fueron unas horas con la sr O'Leary haciendo viaje sombra. El segundo ya era otra nivel, tenía que traer las tres cabezas de las gorgonas y mágicamente el sabia donde las podía encontrar, pensé que las encontraría separadas pero estaban las tres buscando que comer, esto sería literalmente fácil si una de ellas no me pudiese convertir en piedra con solo mirarme, pero bueno necesito sus cabezas por alguna razón

Lograr no fue nada fácil tuve que seguirlas por un tiempo, espere el momento adecuado y ataque montado sobre la sr O'Leary. golpee a medusa desde atrás y sin perder la oportunidad la decapite, puse su cabeza en un saco que me había dado el cíclope no quería tropezarme y por error quedarme convertido en piedra para siempre. Mis compañeros batallaban con las dos gorgonas, eran muy habilidosas, si les hubiese dado más tiempo hubieran matado a la sr O'Leary o a Bob, pero no necesitaba enfrentarme a ellas me concentre lo más que pude, tenía que sentirlo el llamado de su sangre recordé lo furioso o tranquilo que podían ser los océanos y como se parecía eso al flujo sanguíneo. Lo había logrado, paralice completamente su cuerpo era agotador hacer esto pero necesitaba todos los trucos posibles si podía. Me concentre en la sangre que aun salía del cuerpo de medusa haciendo una cuchilla que decapito a las dos gorgonas, tuve que arrastrarme para tomar su cabeza pues estos movimientos me cansaban demasiado. Mis compañeros tuvieron la amabilidad de llevarme hasta la cueva del ciclope no sé cuánto tardamos pues me quede dormido por el agotamiento de usar mis poderes. Desperté en la cueva acurrucado con mis compañeros el cariño era bien recibido en especial aquí pero debíamos movernos aún faltaba el ultimo material que el ciclope no me quería decir y ya quería mi arma mata dioses.

Percy: muy bien, ya te traje el agua del rio de fuego, las cabezas de las gorgonas que mas necesitas para hacer mi arma

Ciclope: bueno falta el metal

Percy: utiliza el hierro estigio

Ciclope: si se pudiese utilizar cualquier metal para hacer un arma contra los olímpicos todos tendrían una

Percy: vale que metal necesitas

Cuando dije eso, el ciclope me mostró es sonrisa macabra de nuevo, para hacer esta arma no se podía utilizar ni hierro estigia, bronce celestial ni oro imperial, se necesitaba otro tipo de metal uno muy raro y fuerte él no sabía cuál era el nombre del metal solo sabía dónde aparecía y ese lugar era el centro del tártaro


	17. busca y encuentra

Nadie se acercaba allí, primero porque creían que los primordiales Vivían allí y segundo porque había una niebla que te desorientaba y hacia muy difícil el acercarte, mágicamente de nuevo el ciclope tenía una solución para esto, lo cual ya era demasiado extraño. Una antorcha con fuego griego que te iluminaba el camino y una cadena para que ni el pequeño Bob ni la sr O'Leary se perdieran, camine por un tiempo por primera vez en mucho no sabía cómo pasaba el tiempo, cuando por fin Salí de la niebla me quede impresionado la vista era hermosa. Un palacio tan grande como una ciudad que haría ver a nueva roma como un pueblo del antiguo oeste, no tenía palabras para describirlo ni siquiera el olimpo se comparaba tal vez era cierto que este era el hogar de los primordiales, pero no podía perder tiempo los monstruos no vienen aquí porque ellos sean muy cariñosos con los invitados. el cíclope solo me dijo que el metal se encontraba aquí y que lo reconocería apenas lo encontrase, como si el encontrarlo fuese fácil, la construcción era tan grande como una ciudad, pasillos de mármol perfectamente pulidos, escalones de marfil miles de puertas echas de oro con grabados de paisajes o animales, era el paraíso para un codicioso, la pregunta de cómo iba a encontrar ese metal ganaba más fuerza en mi cabeza era obvio que en este palacio había toda clase de materiales, desde metales hasta piedras preciosas. Camine y no encontré nada especial, bueno si omites las construcciones, los decorados y las pinturas que podrían volver millonario a un mortal pensé que esto solo era una gran construcción al ego de alguien, hasta que lo encontré, una habitación del tamaño de un campo de fútbol con una hermosa piscina que incluso tenia arena dorada a un costado de la habitación junto con algunas palmeras incluso dentro del agua había algunos peses de colores hermosos, el agua se movía haciendo pequeñas olas que levantaba el olor del mar al aire , sé que esto no sonara muy atractivo, pero para un hijo del mar solo el resplandor del agua era hipnotizaste, mi boca estaba tan reseca como mi piel, mis pies se deslizaban centímetro a centímetro sin mi consentimiento la tentación de zambullirme era inmensa, sabía que solo una zambullida me recargaría de energía, pero antes que pudiese entrar a la sala me detuve por algo que había llamado mi atención o más bien alguien, debajo de las palmeras había una hermosa mujer de un hermoso y vivas cabello de color rojo, tenía unas gafas de sol que cubrían gran parte de su cara su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por un pequeño vestido blanco de tirantes que dejaban ver gran parte de sus hermosas y largas piernas cualquiera quería estar aquí con una linda chica y este hermoso entorno ,pero, el aura de poder que la rodeaba era más que suficiente para decirme que me alejara. El alejarme de esa habitación fue un acto de superación personal en muchos niveles, no solo lo digo por el agua que me hacía sentir completo y no había sentido en años también era el hecho que no había visto una chica linda desde hace mucho. Superar a esa perra traidora fue fácil pero la incógnita de que si debía o no confiar en otra mujer estaba en mi cabeza.

Me aleje de esa habitación lo más que pude busqué y busqué, lo cual fue muy difícil pues no sabía cómo era el metal. Yo solo seguía viendo cada detalle de las habitaciones, cada una era mas espectacular que la otra en una había una selva en donde había dinosaurios son rápidos y sabrosos, en otra había una montaña con nieve más grande que el olimpo con unos gigantescos gorilas de pelo blanco con el estómago abierto y sin labios que dejaba a la vista sus enormes dientes y a pesar de su aspecto sabían muy bien y no me juzguen por habérmelos comido había pasado ya casi una semana buscando en este enorme castillo cada habitación era más rara que la otra, pero lo que era más raro era que cada cuanto me topaba con la habitación de la playa, no importaba si cambiaba de dirección siempre me la volvía a encontrar y era exactamente igual incluso estaba la linda chica tomando el sol. Estaba a punto de volverme loco por tercera vez cuando por fin encontré una habitación diferente, aunque llamarla habitación era mucho, era más bien una salida que daba a una pared de piedra con una gran agujero en ella, no tenía nada que perder así que me dirigí a ella, era una enorme cueva el suelo era arenoso en la entrada pero entre más te adentrabas se volvía más rocoso no se cuanta distancia me había adentrado en la cueva pero ya la luz me había abandonado hace unos pocos metros pero aunque me adentraba en una cueva en la que no veía nada, lo cual nunca debes hacer en el tártaro a menos que quieras morir, en esta no podía parar sentía una extraña energía era poder no como el de ningún dios o titan era diferente era tan tranquilo y a la vez tan salvaje. Cuando me di cuenta había de nuevo luz y venia de todas partes del techo, del suelo incluso del fondo de la cueva pero la luz se desprendía de unas enormes rocas. El solo ver las rocas trajo una sonrisa a mi cara, el cíclope tenía razón apenas viese el metal lo reconocería y es que de cierto modo era hermoso a pesar de ser sólido y de siempre mantener su forma, estaba en movimiento cada color que conocía y que nunca había visto aparecía y se mezclaba dando un color diferente era como si hubiesen encarcelado todos esos colores en esa piedra que no pasaba de 20 centímetros de ancho y unos diez de largo, solo tenía que arrancarla y salir de aquí. Empecé a jalar lo más fuerte que pude empezando a sacar la piedra, pero no resulto se pequeña tenia el tamaño de una viga de dos metros de largo, que pesaba demasiado para su tamaño pero luego de que lo había sacado completamente del suelo y estaba seguro de que fuera metal más que suficiente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la enorme viga se volvió del tamaño de una batería triple a.

Ese suceso fue muy pequeña batería seguía iluminando aunque pesaba mucho menos, se necesitarían muchas de estas para hacer un arma para pelear contra los dioses. El segundo pilar que saque también se convirtió en una pila un poco más grande quería sacar otro pero mis brazos ya no soportaban mucho más, quería descansar un rato en la mina pero mis compañeros empezaron a gruñir a algo detrás de mí, saque a contracorriente de inmediato y me di la vuelta, pero lo que estaba allí no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto y había visto muchas cosas, era una figura humana luminosa con una espada de luz, no tenía ojos ni boca solo era la silueta como un maniquí muy brillante, apenas baje mi guardia lanzo un ataque con su espada, apenas pude bloquearlo no era muy fuerte pero su velocidad era otra cosa. Lo empuje y trate de cortar su cuello pero con un simple paso hacia atrás lo esquivo y corto mi brazo. O así parecía , sentía tanto dolor como si me lo hubiesen cortado pero no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ese pequeño momento de duda lo pague cuando hizo lo mismo pero en mi cabeza esquive demasiado tarde no me hirió tampoco, pero el dolor en esa zona era insoportable tuve que sostenerme de la señorita O'Leary para no caerme, la silueta de luz volvió a atacar lo pare con mi espada pero pateo mi mano y me desarmo , me iba a dar una estocada en el centro del pecho pero el pequeño Bob se le lanzo y le arranco la cabeza con una mordida, no sabía que era esa cosa ni si estaba solo y no quería averiguarlo guarde las dos baterías en mi chaqueta y Salí de la mina. el dolor poco a poco había desaparecido, me atormentaba el que no pudiese haber conseguido suficiente metal para una espada pero no iba a morir aquí. Cuando Salí de la cueva el brillo me segó un momento era mucho más fuerte que antes y cuando mi visión se acostumbró pude ver él porque, el espacio entre el enorme castillo y la cueva estaba lleno copias del mismo tipo que me había encontrado en la cueva pero estos eran algo diferentes algunos eran más grandes y portaban hachas de doble hoja y otros eran más pequeños y dos espadas e incluso algunos tenían lanzas y arcos. Al ver todo esto hubo un pequeño momento en el que el agarre de mi espada se aflojo casi hasta caer de mi mano apenas había sobrevivido a uno, como podría pelear con tantos, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando vi a mi alrededor, mis compañeros estaban listos para atacar mostrando sus dientes y sacando sus garras. Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente siempre fue así incluso cuando estaba junto a mis hermanos de armas, nos enfrentábamos contra titanes o gigantes siempre estábamos solos y aun así peleábamos con coraje sin importar el final, eso no iba a cambiar ahora reafirme el agarre en mi arma y me prepare para atacar junto a mis compañeros que rugían y ladraban con furia listos.

"Vengan, si creen que voy a morir aquí están muy equivocados, tengo corazones que arrancar y cuellos que cortar" dije avanzando a la batalla listo para pelear, la primera sombra con la que me enfrente tenía dos espadas, bloque la primera y antes que la sombra luminosa me cortara la cabeza le di un puño a su garganta deteniendo su ataque y aprovechando la oportunidad para clavar mi espada en su pecho haciendo que este desapareciera en una nube de polvo dorado que me dejo ver que uno de dos metros se aproximaba para cortarme a la mitad con su hacha pero el pequeño Bob se le lanzo al cuello y lo destrozo, los arqueros aparecieron y le dispararon a el pequeño Bob en las patas no lo mataron ni siquiera le sacaron una gota de sangre pero el chillido de dolor que el que dio el pequeño Bob mostraron que sintió un dolor inmenso eso me molesto tanto que quería destrozar a esos arqueros con mis propias manos pero estaban demasiado lejos y en mi camino había demasiadas sombras luminosas pero esos arqueros no eran problema. señale a los arqueros y como si fuese un general de guerra dando una orden grite "mátalos" luego de ese grito detrás de los arqueros apareció una peluda sombra oscura que los despedazo con sus enormes y blancos dientes. la sr O'Leary acabo con cuatro arqueros extremadamente fácil, pero la pelea aún no se acababa. intente parar el ataque de una sombra con dos espadas curvas pero fui burlado y termine con ambas espadas clavadas en el abdomen. el dolor que sentí me hizo escupir sangre, pero aún seguía con vida utilice la espada y clave a contracorriente en la cabeza de la sombra, al instante la sombra y sus espadas desaparecieron causando una sensación de ardor peor que el hierro derretido en el pecho que me hizo caer de rodillas.

Sus compañeros mantenían alejados pero no durarían mucho tenía que hacer algo para acabar con todos ellos rápidamente, cerré mis ojos por un momento y tome una gran bocanada de aire y desencadene todo mi poder. percy se levantó rápidamente y sus oscuros ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad. La ferocidad con la que empezó a atacar era digna de un dios de la guerra, rápidamente sus movimientos se hicieron más fluidos su velocidad y agilidad aumentaron de golpe y su fuerza se incrementó tanto que enterró su puño en la cara de uno de sus enemigos, decapitados, apuñalados o incluso empalados con sus propias armas las sombras dejaron de tener la ventaja en la pelea, percy se abalanzo chocando espadas y esquivando como si pelease contra niños. intentaron cortarlo con una hacha de doble hoja pero la paro con la mano y le corto el brazo a la sombra arrebatando el arma de su mano cortada y utilizándola para despedazar a todos sus enemigos, el hacha no desapareció de su mano hasta que corto por la mitad a su dueño junto a seis tipos más, el número de enemigos se había reducido a casi quince y podía verse el miedo en sus movimientos cuando sus compañeros llegaron a su lado el aura de poder que despedía percy de alguna forma entro en ellos y sus rugidos y aullidos aumentaron podía verse como sus músculos se hinchaban y su ferocidad crecía en menos de diez minutos en el campo de batalla solo se encontraban percy y sus compañeros agotados por la pelea.

"vale chicos, recuérdenme que no debo hacer eso a menos que no quiera tener la fuerza para caminar" dije recostándome sobre la espalda de la sr O'Leary, de alguna forma le había pasado mi energía a mis compañeros y estaba completamente agotado no podía ni mantenerme de pie. Debía irme del hogar de los primordiales, antes de que apareciesen más sombras brillantes, el ciclope tendría que encontrar la forma de crear un arma con ese poco de metal

"quien te dio permiso de irte" dijo una dulce voz que podría hacer que el corazón de un hombre se saliera de su pecho solo para escucharla mejor, pero luego de escuchar esa dulce voz empezaron a aparecer el doble de sombras luminosas por todo el lugar, percy no tuvo que dar una orden para que sus compañeros se apresuraran para escapar, pero un sombra luminosa gigante apareció de la nada y golpeo a percy y a sus compañeros mandándolos a volar y separándolos, cuando alzo la mirada vio que la sr O'Leary estaba atrapada con cuerdas doradas y el pequeño Bob estaba en una red rodeado de sombras armadas con lanzas y espadas largas, percy intento ayudarlos pero cuando se levantó, una lanza brillante atravesó mis piernas, de nuevo ni una gota de sangre, ni siquiera había una herida pero el dolor estaba allí y era insoportable. Me arrastraron lejos de mis compañeros hasta la puerta de la mina donde estaba una silla de playa con una hermosa mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada ojos azules y cabello rojizo ondulado su perfecto cuerpo estaba cubierto por una vestido de seda tan blanco como las nubes.

"quien haces en mi territorio" dijo la hermosa mujer con cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz. No sabía qué hacer, estaba cansado y lastimado, lo cual empeoro cuando no respondí de inmediato y una sombra luminosa me dio un latigazo que casi hace que me desmalle del dolor. Aun no entendía porque podía ser apuñalado o cortado con la piel del león de menea y del dragón que me hacían casi invulnerable y peor aún es que estos ataques dolieran más que los que te hacían sangrar, me las arregle para no desmayarme y responder su pregunta " no me envió nadie, solo me perdí mientras vagaba en el tártaro" si había la oportunidad que me creyera y nos dejara ir, no iba a desaprovecharla, y en serio creí que lo había logrado cuando me lanzo una cálida sonrisa " escucha querido, parece haber un lindo chico debajo de esa horrenda cara deforme así que, te daré otra oportunidad y si no me dices la verdad, tú y tus amigos van a conocer mi lado malo y créeme no querrás conocerlo" era aterrados como esas palabras podía salir en un tono tan dulce. Habían pasado doscientos años desde que estaba en este oscuro y terrorífico agujero, pero mi debilidad seguía siendo la misma, lealtad pura hacia mis amigos "escucha, no sabía que este era tu territorio solo estaba buscando algo y creía que este podía ser un buen lugar para encontrarlo" aunque me tenía atrapado y amenazaba a mis amigos todo lo que me había pasado me había enseñado a ser cauteloso, no sabía si se llevaba bien con los dioses y si era así, estaría muerto. Ella solo se me quedo mirando por un momento no pude descifrar la expresión en su rostro era algo difícil con el poder que emanaba de ella apenas podía mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados era como mirar al sol y su belleza era tanta que te podía hipnotizar si te descuidabas, luego de unos segundos de silencio sus ojos brillaron en un azul profundo y luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa" valla perdóname por no reconocerte. Las historias se quedaban corta con respecto a tu talento y ferocidad, pero lo de que tenías un atractivo digno de los dioses sí que era una mentira" para cubrir mi cara de asombro tuve que bajar la cabeza rápidamente, mis dudas de si simpatizan con los dioses aún no se habían resuelto y ella parecía saber quién era yo " discúlpeme pero creo que se equivoca de sujeto, permítame presentarme mi nombre es paria" termine mi rápida presentación con una sonrisa que a duras penas tapaba mi preocupación por lo que ella nos haría si descubriese quien soy. Ella tranquilamente se levantó de su silla de playa y se acercó a mí, con un leve movimiento puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi cara. " Pobre héroe caído. te volveré a perdonar esas sucias mentiras porque me da pena tu historia, pero es enserio cuando te digo que no me vuelvas a mentir, así que háblame porque vienes a mi territorio "no podía hacer nada más que contarle mi historia, no pude evitar que mi voz temblara de furia y tristeza por lo que me había hecho. Luego de un rato ella miro a la inmensa oscuridad que teníamos por cielo en el tártaro y sonrió maliciosamente no era con intención de dañarme, esa expresión, esa sonrisa me traía recuerdos de las bromas que realizábamos en el campamento. "escucha pequeño héroe tú quieres algo con lo que te puedas enfrentar a los dioses y aunque ese metal es bueno te matarían antes de empuñar el arma, así que te ofrezco un trato, si tú me haces un pequeño e inofensivo encargo te dejare ir a ti con tus mascotas y el metal e incluso en mi enorme benevolencia, te daré un regalo que hará que estés agradecido con migo por toda la eternidad" lo que decía era perfecto para mí el metal y dejarme ir pero esa parte de que era un pequeño e inofensivo favor no la creería nunca, mis opciones era aceptarlo y tal vez salir vivos o no aceptarlo y que yo y mis amigos muramos, aunque no tenía certeza de si en verdad cumpliese su palabra, el tal vez de la primera opción era muy tentador. "vale acepto, que tengo que hacer".


	18. recompensa

Nadie se acercaba allí, primero porque creían que los primordiales Vivían allí y segundo porque había una niebla que te desorientaba y hacia muy difícil el acercarte, mágicamente de nuevo el ciclope tenía una solución para esto, lo cual ya era demasiado extraño. Una antorcha con fuego griego que te iluminaba el camino y una cadena para que ni el pequeño Bob ni la sr O'Leary se perdieran, camine por un tiempo por primera vez en mucho no sabía cómo pasaba el tiempo, cuando por fin Salí de la niebla me quede impresionado la vista era hermosa. Un palacio tan grande como una ciudad que haría ver a nueva roma como un pueblo del antiguo oeste, no tenía palabras para describirlo ni siquiera el olimpo se comparaba tal vez era cierto que este era el hogar de los primordiales, pero no podía perder tiempo los monstruos no vienen aquí porque ellos sean muy cariñosos con los invitados. el cíclope solo me dijo que el metal se encontraba aquí y que lo reconocería apenas lo encontrase, como si el encontrarlo fuese fácil, la construcción era tan grande como una ciudad, pasillos de mármol perfectamente pulidos, escalones de marfil miles de puertas echas de oro con grabados de paisajes o animales, era el paraíso para un codicioso, la pregunta de cómo iba a encontrar ese metal ganaba más fuerza en mi cabeza era obvio que en este palacio había toda clase de materiales, desde metales hasta piedras preciosas. Camine y no encontré nada especial, bueno si omites las construcciones, los decorados y las pinturas que podrían volver millonario a un mortal pensé que esto solo era una gran construcción al ego de alguien, hasta que lo encontré, una habitación del tamaño de un campo de fútbol con una hermosa piscina que incluso tenia arena dorada a un costado de la habitación junto con algunas palmeras incluso dentro del agua había algunos peses de colores hermosos, el agua se movía haciendo pequeñas olas que levantaba el olor del mar al aire , sé que esto no sonara muy atractivo, pero para un hijo del mar solo el resplandor del agua era hipnotizaste, mi boca estaba tan reseca como mi piel, mis pies se deslizaban centímetro a centímetro sin mi consentimiento la tentación de zambullirme era inmensa, sabía que solo una zambullida me recargaría de energía, pero antes que pudiese entrar a la sala me detuve por algo que había llamado mi atención o más bien alguien, debajo de las palmeras había una hermosa mujer de un hermoso y vivas cabello de color rojo, tenía unas gafas de sol que cubrían gran parte de su cara su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por un pequeño vestido blanco de tirantes que dejaban ver gran parte de sus hermosas y largas piernas cualquiera quería estar aquí con una linda chica y este hermoso entorno ,pero, el aura de poder que la rodeaba era más que suficiente para decirme que me alejara. El alejarme de esa habitación fue un acto de superación personal en muchos niveles, no solo lo digo por el agua que me hacía sentir completo y no había sentido en años también era el hecho que no había visto una chica linda desde hace mucho. Superar a esa perra traidora fue fácil pero la incógnita de que si debía o no confiar en otra mujer estaba en mi cabeza.

Me aleje de esa habitación lo más que pude busqué y busqué, lo cual fue muy difícil pues no sabía cómo era el metal. Yo solo seguía viendo cada detalle de las habitaciones, cada una era mas espectacular que la otra en una había una selva en donde había dinosaurios son rápidos y sabrosos, en otra había una montaña con nieve más grande que el olimpo con unos gigantescos gorilas de pelo blanco con el estómago abierto y sin labios que dejaba a la vista sus enormes dientes y a pesar de su aspecto sabían muy bien y no me juzguen por habérmelos comido había pasado ya casi una semana buscando en este enorme castillo cada habitación era más rara que la otra, pero lo que era más raro era que cada cuanto me topaba con la habitación de la playa, no importaba si cambiaba de dirección siempre me la volvía a encontrar y era exactamente igual incluso estaba la linda chica tomando el sol. Estaba a punto de volverme loco por tercera vez cuando por fin encontré una habitación diferente, aunque llamarla habitación era mucho, era más bien una salida que daba a una pared de piedra con una gran agujero en ella, no tenía nada que perder así que me dirigí a ella, era una enorme cueva el suelo era arenoso en la entrada pero entre más te adentrabas se volvía más rocoso no se cuanta distancia me había adentrado en la cueva pero ya la luz me había abandonado hace unos pocos metros pero aunque me adentraba en una cueva en la que no veía nada, lo cual nunca debes hacer en el tártaro a menos que quieras morir, en esta no podía parar sentía una extraña energía era poder no como el de ningún dios o titan era diferente era tan tranquilo y a la vez tan salvaje. Cuando me di cuenta había de nuevo luz y venia de todas partes del techo, del suelo incluso del fondo de la cueva pero la luz se desprendía de unas enormes rocas. El solo ver las rocas trajo una sonrisa a mi cara, el cíclope tenía razón apenas viese el metal lo reconocería y es que de cierto modo era hermoso a pesar de ser sólido y de siempre mantener su forma, estaba en movimiento cada color que conocía y que nunca había visto aparecía y se mezclaba dando un color diferente era como si hubiesen encarcelado todos esos colores en esa piedra que no pasaba de 20 centímetros de ancho y unos diez de largo, solo tenía que arrancarla y salir de aquí. Empecé a jalar lo más fuerte que pude empezando a sacar la piedra, pero no resulto se pequeña tenia el tamaño de una viga de dos metros de largo, que pesaba demasiado para su tamaño pero luego de que lo había sacado completamente del suelo y estaba seguro de que fuera metal más que suficiente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la enorme viga se volvió del tamaño de una batería triple a.

Ese suceso fue muy pequeña batería seguía iluminando aunque pesaba mucho menos, se necesitarían muchas de estas para hacer un arma para pelear contra los dioses. El segundo pilar que saque también se convirtió en una pila un poco más grande quería sacar otro pero mis brazos ya no soportaban mucho más, quería descansar un rato en la mina pero mis compañeros empezaron a gruñir a algo detrás de mí, saque a contracorriente de inmediato y me di la vuelta, pero lo que estaba allí no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto y había visto muchas cosas, era una figura humana luminosa con una espada de luz, no tenía ojos ni boca solo era la silueta como un maniquí muy brillante, apenas baje mi guardia lanzo un ataque con su espada, apenas pude bloquearlo no era muy fuerte pero su velocidad era otra cosa. Lo empuje y trate de cortar su cuello pero con un simple paso hacia atrás lo esquivo y corto mi brazo. O así parecía , sentía tanto dolor como si me lo hubiesen cortado pero no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ese pequeño momento de duda lo pague cuando hizo lo mismo pero en mi cabeza esquive demasiado tarde no me hirió tampoco, pero el dolor en esa zona era insoportable tuve que sostenerme de la señorita O'Leary para no caerme, la silueta de luz volvió a atacar lo pare con mi espada pero pateo mi mano y me desarmo , me iba a dar una estocada en el centro del pecho pero el pequeño Bob se le lanzo y le arranco la cabeza con una mordida, no sabía que era esa cosa ni si estaba solo y no quería averiguarlo guarde las dos baterías en mi chaqueta y Salí de la mina. el dolor poco a poco había desaparecido, me atormentaba el que no pudiese haber conseguido suficiente metal para una espada pero no iba a morir aquí. Cuando Salí de la cueva el brillo me segó un momento era mucho más fuerte que antes y cuando mi visión se acostumbró pude ver él porque, el espacio entre el enorme castillo y la cueva estaba lleno copias del mismo tipo que me había encontrado en la cueva pero estos eran algo diferentes algunos eran más grandes y portaban hachas de doble hoja y otros eran más pequeños y dos espadas e incluso algunos tenían lanzas y arcos. Al ver todo esto hubo un pequeño momento en el que el agarre de mi espada se aflojo casi hasta caer de mi mano apenas había sobrevivido a uno, como podría pelear con tantos, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando vi a mi alrededor, mis compañeros estaban listos para atacar mostrando sus dientes y sacando sus garras. Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente siempre fue así incluso cuando estaba junto a mis hermanos de armas, nos enfrentábamos contra titanes o gigantes siempre estábamos solos y aun así peleábamos con coraje sin importar el final, eso no iba a cambiar ahora reafirme el agarre en mi arma y me prepare para atacar junto a mis compañeros que rugían y ladraban con furia listos.

"Vengan, si creen que voy a morir aquí están muy equivocados, tengo corazones que arrancar y cuellos que cortar" dije avanzando a la batalla listo para pelear, la primera sombra con la que me enfrente tenía dos espadas, bloque la primera y antes que la sombra luminosa me cortara la cabeza le di un puño a su garganta deteniendo su ataque y aprovechando la oportunidad para clavar mi espada en su pecho haciendo que este desapareciera en una nube de polvo dorado que me dejo ver que uno de dos metros se aproximaba para cortarme a la mitad con su hacha pero el pequeño Bob se le lanzo al cuello y lo destrozo, los arqueros aparecieron y le dispararon a el pequeño Bob en las patas no lo mataron ni siquiera le sacaron una gota de sangre pero el chillido de dolor que el que dio el pequeño Bob mostraron que sintió un dolor inmenso eso me molesto tanto que quería destrozar a esos arqueros con mis propias manos pero estaban demasiado lejos y en mi camino había demasiadas sombras luminosas pero esos arqueros no eran problema. señale a los arqueros y como si fuese un general de guerra dando una orden grite "mátalos" luego de ese grito detrás de los arqueros apareció una peluda sombra oscura que los despedazo con sus enormes y blancos dientes. la sr O'Leary acabo con cuatro arqueros extremadamente fácil, pero la pelea aún no se acababa. intente parar el ataque de una sombra con dos espadas curvas pero fui burlado y termine con ambas espadas clavadas en el abdomen. el dolor que sentí me hizo escupir sangre, pero aún seguía con vida utilice la espada y clave a contracorriente en la cabeza de la sombra, al instante la sombra y sus espadas desaparecieron causando una sensación de ardor peor que el hierro derretido en el pecho que me hizo caer de rodillas.

Sus compañeros mantenían alejados pero no durarían mucho tenía que hacer algo para acabar con todos ellos rápidamente, cerré mis ojos por un momento y tome una gran bocanada de aire y desencadene todo mi poder. percy se levantó rápidamente y sus oscuros ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad. La ferocidad con la que empezó a atacar era digna de un dios de la guerra, rápidamente sus movimientos se hicieron más fluidos su velocidad y agilidad aumentaron de golpe y su fuerza se incrementó tanto que enterró su puño en la cara de uno de sus enemigos, decapitados, apuñalados o incluso empalados con sus propias armas las sombras dejaron de tener la ventaja en la pelea, percy se abalanzo chocando espadas y esquivando como si pelease contra niños. intentaron cortarlo con una hacha de doble hoja pero la paro con la mano y le corto el brazo a la sombra arrebatando el arma de su mano cortada y utilizándola para despedazar a todos sus enemigos, el hacha no desapareció de su mano hasta que corto por la mitad a su dueño junto a seis tipos más, el número de enemigos se había reducido a casi quince y podía verse el miedo en sus movimientos cuando sus compañeros llegaron a su lado el aura de poder que despedía percy de alguna forma entro en ellos y sus rugidos y aullidos aumentaron podía verse como sus músculos se hinchaban y su ferocidad crecía en menos de diez minutos en el campo de batalla solo se encontraban percy y sus compañeros agotados por la pelea.

"vale chicos, recuérdenme que no debo hacer eso a menos que no quiera tener la fuerza para caminar" dije recostándome sobre la espalda de la sr O'Leary, de alguna forma le había pasado mi energía a mis compañeros y estaba completamente agotado no podía ni mantenerme de pie. Debía irme del hogar de los primordiales, antes de que apareciesen más sombras brillantes, el ciclope tendría que encontrar la forma de crear un arma con ese poco de metal

"quien te dio permiso de irte" dijo una dulce voz que podría hacer que el corazón de un hombre se saliera de su pecho solo para escucharla mejor, pero luego de escuchar esa dulce voz empezaron a aparecer el doble de sombras luminosas por todo el lugar, percy no tuvo que dar una orden para que sus compañeros se apresuraran para escapar, pero un sombra luminosa gigante apareció de la nada y golpeo a percy y a sus compañeros mandándolos a volar y separándolos, cuando alzo la mirada vio que la sr O'Leary estaba atrapada con cuerdas doradas y el pequeño Bob estaba en una red rodeado de sombras armadas con lanzas y espadas largas, percy intento ayudarlos pero cuando se levantó, una lanza brillante atravesó mis piernas, de nuevo ni una gota de sangre, ni siquiera había una herida pero el dolor estaba allí y era insoportable. Me arrastraron lejos de mis compañeros hasta la puerta de la mina donde estaba una silla de playa con una hermosa mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada ojos azules y cabello rojizo ondulado su perfecto cuerpo estaba cubierto por una vestido de seda tan blanco como las nubes.

"quien haces en mi territorio" dijo la hermosa mujer con cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz. No sabía qué hacer, estaba cansado y lastimado, lo cual empeoro cuando no respondí de inmediato y una sombra luminosa me dio un latigazo que casi hace que me desmalle del dolor. Aun no entendía porque podía ser apuñalado o cortado con la piel del león de menea y del dragón que me hacían casi invulnerable y peor aún es que estos ataques dolieran más que los que te hacían sangrar, me las arregle para no desmayarme y responder su pregunta " no me envió nadie, solo me perdí mientras vagaba en el tártaro" si había la oportunidad que me creyera y nos dejara ir, no iba a desaprovecharla, y en serio creí que lo había logrado cuando me lanzo una cálida sonrisa " escucha querido, parece haber un lindo chico debajo de esa horrenda cara deforme así que, te daré otra oportunidad y si no me dices la verdad, tú y tus amigos van a conocer mi lado malo y créeme no querrás conocerlo" era aterrados como esas palabras podía salir en un tono tan dulce. Habían pasado doscientos años desde que estaba en este oscuro y terrorífico agujero, pero mi debilidad seguía siendo la misma, lealtad pura hacia mis amigos "escucha, no sabía que este era tu territorio solo estaba buscando algo y creía que este podía ser un buen lugar para encontrarlo" aunque me tenía atrapado y amenazaba a mis amigos todo lo que me había pasado me había enseñado a ser cauteloso, no sabía si se llevaba bien con los dioses y si era así, estaría muerto. Ella solo se me quedo mirando por un momento no pude descifrar la expresión en su rostro era algo difícil con el poder que emanaba de ella apenas podía mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados era como mirar al sol y su belleza era tanta que te podía hipnotizar si te descuidabas, luego de unos segundos de silencio sus ojos brillaron en un azul profundo y luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa" valla perdóname por no reconocerte. Las historias se quedaban corta con respecto a tu talento y ferocidad, pero lo de que tenías un atractivo digno de los dioses sí que era una mentira" para cubrir mi cara de asombro tuve que bajar la cabeza rápidamente, mis dudas de si simpatizan con los dioses aún no se habían resuelto y ella parecía saber quién era yo " discúlpeme pero creo que se equivoca de sujeto, permítame presentarme mi nombre es paria" termine mi rápida presentación con una sonrisa que a duras penas tapaba mi preocupación por lo que ella nos haría si descubriese quien soy. Ella tranquilamente se levantó de su silla de playa y se acercó a mí, con un leve movimiento puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi cara. " Pobre héroe caído. te volveré a perdonar esas sucias mentiras porque me da pena tu historia, pero es enserio cuando te digo que no me vuelvas a mentir, así que háblame porque vienes a mi territorio "no podía hacer nada más que contarle mi historia, no pude evitar que mi voz temblara de furia y tristeza por lo que me había hecho. Luego de un rato ella miro a la inmensa oscuridad que teníamos por cielo en el tártaro y sonrió maliciosamente no era con intención de dañarme, esa expresión, esa sonrisa me traía recuerdos de las bromas que realizábamos en el campamento. "escucha pequeño héroe tú quieres algo con lo que te puedas enfrentar a los dioses y aunque ese metal es bueno te matarían antes de empuñar el arma, así que te ofrezco un trato, si tú me haces un pequeño e inofensivo encargo te dejare ir a ti con tus mascotas y el metal e incluso en mi enorme benevolencia, te daré un regalo que hará que estés agradecido con migo por toda la eternidad" lo que decía era perfecto para mí el metal y dejarme ir pero esa parte de que era un pequeño e inofensivo favor no la creería nunca, mis opciones era aceptarlo y tal vez salir vivos o no aceptarlo y que yo y mis amigos muramos, aunque no tenía certeza de si en verdad cumpliese su palabra, el tal vez de la primera opción era muy tentador. "vale acepto, que tengo que hacer".


End file.
